Soul
by Leory A2
Summary: Bagaimana jika jiwamu berada dalam tubuh orang lain yang ternyata adalah tunangan dari orang yang kau suka?  apa kau akan kembali ke kehidupan normalmu? atau bahagia dalam tubuh orang lain? Full summary inside Warning : AU, gaje,OOC. Mind to Rn'R?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Gaje (?)

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Romance

**SOUL **

**Chapter 1**

Suasana Desa Kiri hari ini tidaklah seperti biasanya. Cuaca yang mendung membuat orang – orang enggan untuk keluar rumah. Orang – orang sepertinya lebih memilih untuk tinggal dirumah ditemani dengan selimut dan bantal atau pun dengan suguhan teh hangat dan roti gamdum. Gerimis masih membayangi sejak malam tadi. Tapi keadaan yang buruk ini tidak menyurutkan semangat seorang gadis muda untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Senandung lagu riang melantun dari mulutnya yang imut. Keadaan jalanan yang sedikit becek akibat hujan yang melanda semalam tak menghambat langkahnya. Sesaat kemudian langkahnya berhenti, ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Mencari suara yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Meong," suara itu terdengar lagi. '_Suara kucing_,' batinnya.

Ia menoleh ke sebuah kardus basah yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Seekor anak kucing dengan 3 warna bulu yang indah, kuning, hitam dan putih, menegakkan kepalanya, mengeong sekali lagi, mengharapkan pertolongan dari sang gadis. Tubuh kucing itu terlihat menggigil, seluruh badannya basah. Sepertinya ia dibuang kesini sejak malam dan kehujanan.

"Kasian sekali kau kucing manis," gadis itu kembali bersuara. Menatap sang kucing dengan iba. Tangannya mengambil sebuah saputangan merah muda dari tas yang disandangnya. Kemudian menyelimuti sang kucing dengan saputangan itu dan menggendongnya.

"Tenang saja ya, kau aman bersamaku," ucapnya lagi seraya membawa kucing itu bersamanya. Sang kucing tau ia sudah aman sekarang. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di tangan sang gadis, mulai tertidur. Sang gadis yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum senang.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Sang gadis kini telah sampai di tempat tujuannya, ia menatap bangunan tua yang masih kokoh itu. Bangunan yang banyak memiliki kenangan manis baginya. Kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan seumur hidupnya. Kenangan bersama pemuda yang pernah dirawatnya. Pemuda yang ia kagumi dan ia…cintai.

"Sakura!" seseorang membuyarkan pikirannya yang menerawang ke masa lalu yang telah menjadi kenangan itu.

"Ino, kau mengagetanku saja," ujarnya senang setelah melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir satu itu sedikit berlari mendekati gadis manis berambut merah muda di depannya.

"Makanya jangan melamun pagi – pagi, nanti disamber cowok ganteng baru tau," canda gadis yang dipanggil Ino.

"Haha…kau ini ada – ada saja Ino," Sakura hanya tertawa menanggapi candaan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Meong," kucing yang tadi tertidur itu sepertinya terbangun dengan kedatangan Ino.

"Eh, apa yang kau bawa itu?" Ino melirik gendongan di tangan Sakura yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Oh, ini kucing kecil yang aku temukan dijalan tadi, kasihan sekali. Sepertinya dia kehujanan sejak semalam," jelas Sakura.

"Kasihan sekali, padahal kucingnya lucu," Ino menatap kucing itu "ah, Sebaiknya cepat kau bawa ke ruang dr. Hatake, aku rasa dia sudah datang," lanjut gadis itu.

"Ya, kau benar Ino," ujar Sakura melangkah ke dalam rumah sakit.

Suasana rumah sakit pagi ini terlihat sibuk, para suster yang tadi malam berjaga sibuk mengurusi laporan – laporan. Beberapa suster yang akan bertugas pagi ini mulai berdatangan. Mereka menyapa dokter muda yang melewatinya.

"Selamat pagi , dr. Yamanaka," salam suster – suster itu.

"Ah, selamat pagi semuanya, bagaimana semalam?" tanya Sakura ramah pada salah satu suster yang bertugas malam tadi.

"Tidak ada masalah dokter," jawab suster berambut coklat .

"Apakah penggantimu sudah datang, Tenten? Sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat, matamu sudah mulai layu," Sakura sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan suster bernama Tenten yang terlihat lelah.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang dok," jawab Tenten.

"Hn,"

"Sakura, sepertinya aku harus pergi," Ino memasukkan Hpnya ke dalam saku baju putihnya. Ia baru saja menerima telp dari seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Ya, hati – hati Ino, Semangat!" kata Sakura menyemangati Ino.

Ino adalah seorang dokter kandungan yang telah cukup lama bekerja di rumah sakit itu. Ia sudah bercita – cita menjadi seorang dokter sejak kecil, sejak ia kehilangan kakak tercintanya akibat melahirkan. Kakaknya meninggal karena pendarahan yang cukup hebat saat itu, dan bayinya pun tak terselamatkan. Ino sangat terpukul ketika itu. Ia hanya tinggal dengan kakaknya, suami kakaknya meninggal saat mencoba menyelamatkan orang tua Ino dari kebakaran yang terjadi dirumahnya.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, semua keluarganya tak terselamatkan. Sejak saat itu Ino bertekad akan penyelamat wanita, khususnya wanita hamil, kadang Sakura merasa geli sendiri memikirkan perkataan Ino yang sedikit agak aneh dengan kata "menyelamatkan wanita hamil" itu. Tapi Sakura tau Ino serius dengan tekadnya .

Sedangkan Sakura adalah seorang gadis yatim piatu yang diangkat anak oleh kepala rumah sakit. Ia sudah dianggap sebagai anak sendiri oleh Tsunade, kepala Rumah sakit ini. Orang tua Sakura mengalami kecelakaan saat keluarganya berlibur ke desa Kiri. Ibunya yang saat itu sedang hamil tua dibawa ke rumah sakit ini oleh warga yang menemukan mereka.

Sakura akhirnya lahir, tapi kecelakaan yang dialami sang ibu dan kematian sang ayah, membuat ibu Sakura tidak bisa bertahan. Ia sering sakit – sakitan selama di rawat di rumah sakit asuhan Tsunade itu. Ibu Sakura tidak bisa bertahan lagi, tubuhnya terlalu lemah, akhirnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan semuanya, ia berpesan pada Tsunde agar mau merawat anaknya. Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya ke ruang dr. Hatake. Senyumnya mengembang setelah sampai di depan pintu ruangan dokter hewan itu.

"Tok…tok…tok…" diketuknya pintu ruangan itu tiga kali.

"Masuk," sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

"Selamat pagi, Kak Rin," sapa sakura setelah masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Oh, Selamat pagi Sakura," balas dokter itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya ramah. Ia menutup buku yang dibacanya. Rin Hatake adalah anak tunggal Tsunade, ia menikah dengan Kapten Polisi di Kiri, Kakashi Hatake.

"Baik kak," jawab Sakura. Ia membuka saputangan yang tadi membungkus kucing kecil yang sejak tadi digendongnya.

"Ah, kasihan sekali, kenapa dia?" tanya Rin saat melihat kucing kecil yang tertidur lemah di gendongan Sakura.

"Sepertinya kehujanan dari semalam kak. Aku menemukannya di jalan tadi dalam keadaan basah kuyub," jelasnya.

"Ah, tolong letakkan ia disana, aku akan memeriksanya dulu," ujar Rin menunjuk tempat periksa pasien – pasiennya yang tentu saja adalah hewan karena memang Rin adalah dokter hewan.

Sakura meletakkan si kucing kecil pada tempat yang ditunjuk Rin tadi. Sang kucing yang merasakan tempat yang berbeda mengeong kecil. Sakura tersenyum pada kucing kecil itu. "Kau aman disini," bisiknya.

"Drrtt…drrrtt…drrrttt…" Hp Sakura bergetar. Ia menoleh pada Rin yang telah mendekat ke tempat periksa. Menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan – aku ingin mengangkat telp dulu- Rin mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum merogoh sakunya kemudian memencet tombol Answer disana.

"Hallo,"

"Sakura, apa kau sudah melihat TV hari ini?" suara Ino yang langsung bertanya membuat Sakura kaget. Kadang – kadang Sakura heran sendiri, temannya yang satu ini sering sekali membuat ia kaget.

"Aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan dari pada duduk tenang menonton kotak bergambar dan bersuara itu Ino," Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa tegang.

"Aku serius Sakura,"

"Aku sudah lama tidak menonton TV Ino," Sakura mencoba serius mengikuti alur bicara sahabatnya.

"Sebaiknya sekarang aku sarankan kau cepat – cepat melihatnya," ujar Ino lagi.

"Memangnya ada apa disana?" Sakura bertanya heran.

"Aku tunggu kau sekarang di lobi depan, cepat Sakura, aku tunggu sekarang," Suara Ino terdengar memaksa. Sakura kembali menyimpan Hpnya ke saku bajunya, kemudian masuk ke ruang dokter Rin.

"Mmmhhh…kak, sepertinya aku harus pergi, apa…" Sakura mengantungkan kalimatnya, ragu untuk meneruskannya, takut nanti akan merepotkan kakak tirinya itu.

"Pergilah, dia aman bersamaku disini, lagipula aku sedang tidak ada janji dengan pasien" jawab Rin yang mengerti kekhawatiran Sakura.

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat di koridor rumah sakit itu. Permintaan Ino yang aneh membuatnya sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia berbelok ke kiri, makin mempercepat jalannya. Sungguh ia sangat penasaran.

'_Ino tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ya, tidak pernah kecuali ia dapat kabar tentang…dia'_

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di lobi depan, orang – orang sudah berkumpul di sana menatap ke atas, dimana sebuah TV 29' dipasang disana untuk hiburan bagi orang – orang yang menunggu. Ino juga telah berada disana, ikut menonton TV yang menjadi pusat perhatian pagi ini.

Sakura makin penasaran, ia mempercepat jalannya. Suara TV itu terdengar agak sedikit keras dari biasanya. Samar – samar Sakura bisa mendengar suara itu.

"Ya, saya sudah kembali, kali ini saya akan menetap di Konoha, dan akan menemui kekasih saya disini"

Langkah Sakura terhenti begitu mendengar suara itu, suara yang telah lama tak pernah ia dengar lagi selama beberapa tahun ini. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan, sangat ia harapkan untuk mendengarnya lagi. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin itu. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ino yang melihat langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Sakura…Sakura, kau sudah dengar kan? Dia…dia sudah kembali Sakura dan dia bilang akan menemui kekasihnya. Dia akan datang kesini Sakura," suara Ino terdengar senang. Namun sahabatnya itu masih diam tak bergeming, masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Sakura," Ino memanggil lembut sahabatnya itu. "Kau tak apa – apa? Kau tidak senang dia kembali lagi?" tanya Ino.

"Dia kembali Ino," akhirnya Sakura bersuara juga. Ia memeluk sahabatnya dan menangis haru dibahu sahabatnya itu.

Pagi ini adalah pagi terindah bagi Sakura setelah ia tak mendengar lagi suaranya selama bertahun – tahun. Suara orang yang di sayanginya, yang di…cintainya.

"Akhirnya kau datang…" bisiknya.

**TBC**

Ini fic kedua aiko, ngak tau bagus apa ngak, and gomen klo banyak kesalahan...

Ini baru kisah awal, kira2 menurut para readers, keep or delete?

tolong dijawab di review ya..^^

arigatou...


	2. Chapter 2 : Pertemuan

Moshi...moshi minna...^^

Ai kembali dengan fic gaje...hehehe:P

adakah yang merindukan fic ini?*nanya denga puppy eyes*

readers : ngak ada...abis tlat banget updatenya...

ai : nangis2 gaje...gomen...gomen...karena ada satu dan dua hal...(sebenarnya banyak) ai ngak bisa ngelanjutin fic gaje ini dalam waktu dekat, tapi ...tapi ini dah update yang chapter2 nya^^

Happy reading^^

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Gaje (?)

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, NaruHina

**Genre : **Romance/hurt/confort

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Chapter 2**

**Pertemuan **

Langit malam ini begitu indah, bulan yang beberapa hari ini sendiri tak lagi merasa kesepian karena ditemani bintang yang bertaburan disekelilingnya. Angin sepoi – sepoi pun ikut singgah dengan menggiring awan tipis yang sesekali menutupi bayangan pantulan cahaya bulan yang temaram. Namun ia tak tega untuk berlama – lama menutupi keindahan bulan malam ini. Akhirnya sang anginpun kembali meneruskan tugasnya menggiring awan ke tempat lain.

Keindahan alam yang merupakan anugrah dari Yang Maha Kuasa ini sepertinya sedang dinikmati oleh salah satu makhluk Tuhan yang bisa dibilang sempurna. Mata onyxnya yang hitam kelam nampak terpejam, memperlihatkan bulu matanya yang lentik. Kedua tangannya terkembang lebar, seakan – akan ingin menyambut udara kota yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

Mata itu akhirnya terbuka memperlihatkan _onyx_ nya yang tajam. Hembusan angin kini menyapu rambutnya yang hitam kelam dengan gaya style raven yang tak pernah berubah dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Sakura…" mulutnya menggumamkan sebuah nama sambil menatap bulan yang bulat penuh membayangkan seraut wajah manis, seakan – akan wajah orang itu ada disana. Wajah orang yang masih sangat dicintainya. "Sakura, dimana kau sekarang?" gumamnya lagi. Sesaat kemudian memori beberapa tahun lalu berputar ulang dikepalanya, tentang seorang gadis yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Sasuke!" suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya yang menerawang ke masa silam.

"Hn."

"Ayo cepat! Mereka sudah menunggu kita" ajak seorang pemuda yang bermata onyx lainnya, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil mewah yang sudah sejak tadi menunggu mereka.

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha itu bergerak meninggalkan tempatnya mengenang gadis pujaan hatinya dan mengikuti pemuda sebelumnya yang telah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau tak lupa pada pesan ayah kan Sasuke?" tanya orang yang tadi memanggil Sasuke yang kini telah berada di samping Sasuke.

"Hn." tak ada balasan yang jelas dari Sasuke tapi pemuda yang telah mengenalnya hampir setengah abad itu tentu mengerti maksud dari gumaman Sasuke.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti dulu lagi," pemuda itu menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap Sasuke yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela mobil. "Ayah tak akan memaafkanmu lagi kali ini, kalau kau berbuat macam – macam," tambahnya kemudian. Ia meletakkan tangannya dipundak Sasuke .

"Ck, aku tau! Jangan ingatkan aku lagi tentang itu," Sasuke menepis tangan yang tadi berada dibahunya itu.

"Hahaha…kau memang selalu sensitive ya, kalau berhubungan dengan kejadian itu?" pemuda disampingnya tertawa kecil, tangannya yang tadi sudah ditepis Sasuke kini mendarat di rambut hitam Sasuke dan menggosoknya pelan.

"Mana Sasuke yang dulu eh?" lanjutnya terus melakukan gerakan mengosok – gosok kepala Sasuke.

"Apa – apaan kau? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, hindarkan tanganmu itu dari kepalaku," Sasuke menatap tajam pada pemuda disampingnya, memberikan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Aku tak mempan dengan tatapanmu itu, aku sudah kebal," ujarnya bangga (?).

"Ck, dasar Itachi baka," Sasuke mendengus kesal dan kembali lagi menatap pandangan diluar melalui jendela hitam satu arah itu.

"Hey, sudah berapa kali aku ingatkan Sasuke, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu," kata pemuda yang bernama Itachi itu.

"Hn," gumaman kecil itu kembali terdengar dari mulut Sasuke. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi sikap dingin adik semata wayangnya itu. '_Memang hanya dia yang bisa merubah sikap dinginmu itu, tapi sayang dia telah pergi_,' kata Itachi dalam itu mobil yang mereka tumpangi terus melesat ke tempat tujuan mereka yang berada di pusat Kota Konoha.

~~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Ah, Ino apa sebaiknya yang aku pakai ya? Yang ini atau yang ini?" Sakura terlihat sibuk dengan pakaian yang ada di kedua tangannya. Dress berwarna pink yang memiliki kerah lebar yang berakhir dengan di belahan dada yang sedikit rendah tergantung ditangan kanannya.

Sedangkan di tangan kirinya terdapat gaun biru langit tanpa lengan dengan tambahan beberapa lipatan manis di bagian perut sampai ke punggung. Beberapa pakaian juga tergeletak diatas tempat tidur hotel tempat mereka menginap di kota Konoha.

Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kota Konoha setelah mendengar berita kedatangan orang yang dicintainya di kota itu. Ino, sahabatnya sejak kecil ikut menemani dan diiringi dengan do'a dari Ibu Tsunade dan senyuman kak Rin dan juga suaminya Kakashi. Ia berencana akan menemui Sasuke disana dan berharap dapat mengulang kisah mereka kembali setelah pertemuan itu.

Ia akan menghadiri sebuah pesta yang akan diadakan untuk merayakan keberhasilan kerja sama antara perusahaan Uchiha dengan Perusahaan Hyuga. Ino yakin kalau Sasuke pasti ada disana karena telah disiarkan di Televisi bahwa putra bungsu dari pemimpin perusahaan terbesar di Konoha telah kembli dari pendidikannya meraih gelar MBA di luar negeri. Dan sekarang, disinilah ia sibuk dengan dikelilingi baju – baju yang dibawanya dari Kiri untuk mempersiapkan pertemuan yang sudah lama dinanti – nantikannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Ino menawarkan sebuah gaun merah marun lengan pendek dengan motif bunga sakura berukuran kecil – kecil dibagian pinggang sampai ke bawah. Dengan sekat di bagian pinggang memperlihatkan perut Sakura yang ramping. Tiga kancing kecil di bagian depan menambah kesan manis pada gaun itu.

Sakura mengangguk setuju, seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Sasuke pernah bilang ia sangat manis dengan gaun itu. Gaun yang ia pakai saat kencan pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian baju itu telah kini telah terpasang di tubuh Sakura yang sempurna.

"Mhh…Ino," gumam Sakura pada Ino, matanya terpejam membiarkan tangan Ino bekerja pada wajahnya. Ino memang ahli dalam hal kecantikan, terutama merias wajah.

"Ada apa Sakura? Jangan bergerak dulu," tanya Ino memberikan polesan terakhir pada pipi putih Sakura.

"Ah, tidak…tidak apa - apa," sepertinya Sakura ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi ia ragu untuk menanyakannya.

"Ah, sudah selesai!" Ino berteriak senang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya merias Sakura. "Ayo lihat ke sana Sakura" lanjutnya lagi menunjuk ke cermin yang berada di depannya. Sakura yang tadi hanya memejamkan matanya membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ah, i-ini aku?" Sakura menatap takjub pada cermin didepannya. Seraut wajah manis dengan polesan make-up minimalis terlukis disana. Wajahnya yang biasanya pucat tanpa make-up kini terlihat lebih hidup dan merona.

"Haha…tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi, ngak mungkin aku kan?" Ino tertawa kecil menanggapi sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Ah…kau ini ada – ada saja,"

"Eh, Sakura tadi kau mau bilang apa?" Ino ingat tadi Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Nnghh, soal itu…" Sakura menutup matanya kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang. "Apa Sasuke masih mengenaliku? Sudah 5 tahun kami tak pernah bertemu lagi," lanjutnya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura…dengar!" Ino menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat sendu. "Kau sudah mengulangi pertanyaan itu 10 kali sejak kita sampai di stasiun tadi pagi," lanjutnya lagi sambil menggerutu karena sudah bosan menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu ditanyakan Sakura sejak keberangkatannya kemaren. Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, dia akan mengenalmu," Ino makin sebal saja dengan kelakuan temannya yang pesimis dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Padahal mereka sudah jauh – jauh untuk sampai ke kota besar ini. Sakura hanya diam, suasana mendadak menjadi sunyi.

"Dia…mungkin mengira aku sudah meninggal setelah kejadian itu, dan…" Sakura kembali membuka mulutnya tapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan, seperti menahan sesuatu. "…dia pergi sebelum mencariku," lanjut Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar. Sesuatu yang ditahannya akhirnya tumpah, mata emeraldnya kini telah basah dengan cairan bening yang kini telah berada di pipinya. Semua kerja keras Ino beberapa menit yang lalu terkikis bersamaan dengan turunnya cairan bening itu.

"Sakura..." Ino tak mampu berkata apa – apa, ia hanya melongo mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya tentang Sasuke. _'Ternyata ini yang ditakutkan Sakura,'_ batinnya.

Sakura masih menunduk dan terisak, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Ino mengenai pengakuannya tentang Sasuke. Selama ini ia hanya menceritakan hal – hal yang menggembirakan saja tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke. Ia hanya tak ingin Ino mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Sekarang penantiannya akan segera berujung dengan pertemuan yang telah dinantikannya. Tapi ia takut jika apa yang dikhawatirkannya selama ini akan benar – benar berakhir selamanya tanpa ada Sasuke disampingnya. Dan kini ia tidak bisa menyimpan kekhawatirannya lagi sendiri.

"Kau ingat kata terakhir yang dikirimnya sebelum dia pergi?" tanya Ino kemudian. Ia menarik kursi lain didekatnya lalu menggeser kursi itu ke arah Sakura dan mendudukinya. "Dia pasti mengingatmu, malam itu dia memang harus pergi, karena ibunya juga sedang membutuhkannya, Sakura. Yakinlah pada cintamu" lanjut Ino lagi.

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya, menatap mata aquamarine sahabatnya itu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, teringat akan kata – kata indah yang tak kan pernah dilupakannya. Kata – kata terakhir pernyataan cinta yang disampaikan melalui sebuah surat oleh orang yang dicintainya sebelum kejadian _naas_ yang menimpanya dan memisahkannya dengan Sasuke.

_Padamu…_

_Aku hanya ingin sederhana_

_Tanpa ada rekayasa_

_Karena ini murni dari jiwa_

_Padamu…_

_Aku hanya ingin sejujurnya_

_Bukan berpura – pura di balik kesenangan dunia yang semu,_

_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu diriku yang sebenarnya_

_Kepadamu…_

_**Aku menambatkan hati ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya,**_

_Aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dari cerita hidupku,_

_Bukan untuk membebanimu_

_Tapi ini panggilan dari hatiku…_

_Padamu…_

_Aku ingin kau tahu_

_Aku mencintaimu…Sakura_

_I Love You…Sakura_

_Hanya padamu…_

_Sakura Haruno_

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Suara hiruk pikuk terdengar menggema disuatu ruangan luas, beberapa orang hilir mudik memindahkan barang atau pun meletakkan barang – barang yang dibawanya. Di setiap sudut diatas ruangan telah dihiasi dengan kain warna – warni yang di gantung di keempat tiang yang menyangga ruangan itu, dan dihubungkan ke langit – langit ruangan bagian tengah, membentuk sebuah langit – langit baru dari kain dengan warna yang menarik. Beberapa hiasan lainnya juga dipasang membuat kesan meriah dan mewah diruangan yang akan diadakan pesta.

Namun semua kebisingan itu tidak mempengaruhi permainan piano gadis manis berambut indigo diatas pentas yang telah dihias dan ditutupi kain tirai besar. Jemarinya menari – nari dengan lembut diatas tuts hitam putih sebuah piano besar menyesuaikan nada – nada indah yang dilantunkannya. Ia memang akan mengisi acara malam itu dengan alunan musik klasik dengan permainan pianonya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, meresapi getaran gelombang yang dihasilkan oleh alat musik didepannya yang merambat melalui udara hingga kini sampai di pendengarannya. Ia terus melakukan hal itu tanpa menghiraukan suara bising di indah alunan melodi yang dikeluarkan alat musik yang dimainkan oleh gadis itu, irama lembut yang mengalun sepertinya menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan gadis itu.

Setetes air bening mulai mengalir di pipinya yang putih pucat seiring dengan berhentinya bunyi alunan musik yang dimainkannya. Mulutnya menggumamkan sebuah nama. Nama orang yang sangat dicintainya dan orang yang sangat diharapkannya untuk datang terutama disaat seperti ini dan membawanya pergi dari sangkar emas yang selalu menyiksanya.

"Hinata!" suara berat seorang pemuda mengagetkannya, dengan cepat tangannya menghapus air mata yang telah menetes sejak tadi. Berusaha menutup aliran cairan bening yang pastinya akan membuat cemas sang pemilik suara orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Langkah seseorang terdengar mendekatinya. Namun gadis yang bernama Hinata itu tak berniat membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menyambut orang yang datang mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, Hinata?" orang itu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hinata.

"Iya kak, aku tidak apa – apa," jawab Hinata lirih. Ia masih menatap barisan tuts piano didepannya

"Sebentar lagi pestanya akan dimulai, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dikamarmu,"

"Aku masih ingin memainkannya dulu sebelum tampil nanti kak," Hinata menolak nasehat kakaknya.

"Kau sudah sejak siang tadi disini, dan sejak siang itu kau belum makan," suara kakaknya meninggi, bukan karena ia marah, tapi ia hanya khawatir dengan kondisi adik perempuannya yang satu ini.

"Aku belum lapar kak," Hinata masih menolak permintaan Neji.

"Kak Neji!" suara gadis kecil memanggilnya di pintu masuk pentas. Pemuda bernama Neji itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat gadis manis yang lebih kecil dari Hinata sedang terengah – engah mengatur nafasnya. Ia membungkuk dengan kedua tangannya berada dilutut.

"Ayah…mencarimu," ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kakak kemana aja sih? Dari tadi aku cariin keliling ngak nemu – nemu. Aku cariin keluar juga ngak ada. Sampai aku dikejar – kejar sama anjing penjaga diluar tuh, Huuf, untung aku juara lari di sekolah, kalo ngak mungkin sekarang aku ngak ada disini deh," ujarnya panjang lebar tanpa melihat situasi yang sedang dihadapi kedua kakaknya di seberang sana.

Hinata hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah adik semata wayangnya itu. Perasaan galau yang sedari tadi menghantuinya hilang seketika. Keceriaan Hanabi adik perempuannya, memang salah satu hiburan yang bisa mengobati hatinya.

"Iya, nanti kakak kesana, perbaiki dulu bajumu itu," jawab Neji mempelototi penampilan Hanabi yang awut – awutan, mungkin karena di kejar – kejar anjing tadi.

Hanabi memang berbeda dari kedua kakaknya, hanya dia satu – satunya keluarga Hinata yang bersikap "_masa bodoh_" dengan semua peraturan ketat yang diterapkan keluarganya turun temurun. Setidaknya sampai saat ini dia selalu terlihat ceria dan bersemangat. Seperti seseorang yang dikenal Hinata, orang yang ia harapkan bisa datang ketempat ini. Tapi hal itu tak akan mungkin terjadi, karena Hinata tau orang itu tak bisa, tak akan pernah bisa.

Neji kembali menatap Hinata, setelah Hanabi menghilang dari tempat itu. "Isilah perutmu sebelum kau tampil nanti, jangan sampai kau sakit dan membuat sedih ayah dan ibu," kata Neji melangkah pergi

"Iya kak," jawab Hinata singkat dan pelan.

Hinata tau keluarganya sangat menyayanginya apalagi Neji, sejak kecil Neji selalu ada disampingnya. Dan karena rasa sayang itulah ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri demi keluarganya.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Waah…tempat ini memang benar – benar luas dan…indah banget. Hey Shikamaru! Apa benar disini akan ada banyak makanan?" terdengar suara kagum laki – laki yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang melihat mainan baru.

"Jangan perlihatkan kelakuan norakmu disini Naruto," gerutu orang yang dipanggil Shikamaru.

"Habis…aku kan baru pertama kali kesini, jadi maklum saja lah," balas Naruto menepuk punggung Shikamaru.

"Hooaamm…terserah kau saja lah," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana formil yang dipakainya.

"Hehe…ngomong – ngomong makasih ya sudah mau menolongku untuk bisa kesini," kata Naruto diiringi dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Huuf…lebih baik aku tidur dirumah, benar – benar merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru dengan wajah sebal.

"Hey, jangan begitu Shikamaru, hari ini adalah kesempatanku, kalau kali ini gagal mungkin tak kan ada lagi kesempatan kedua untukku," suara Naruto makin mengecil dan hampir menyerupai bisikan. Sepertinya ia tak ingin ada yang tau tentang rencananya datang ke pesta yang tak pernah didatanginya seumur hidupnya ini.

"Kalau bukan karena kau yang memaksa terus, aku juga ngak akan mengikuti pesta yang membosankan ini," Shikamaru kembali mengeluh yang dibalas dengan senyum _"gaje"_ (?) dari Naruto.

Entah apa yang akan direncanakan oleh Naruto di pesta milik keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuga itu. Tapi sepertinya rencana itu tak akan berjalan mulus, karena ia akan dikejutkan dengan berita yang pasti tidak ingin didengarnya.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Ino, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Sakura grogi dengan apa yang dihadapinya. Dari tadi tak henti – hentinya Sakura menanyakan tentang penampilannya.

"Kau sempurna Sakura," jawab Ino kesekian kalinya. Sakura menghela nafas lega, kemudian melangkah dengan gemetar menuju gerbang pintu masuk yang sudah di depan mata.

"Ino, make-up ku tidak luntur kan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku sudah memperbaikinya tadi, jadi kalau kau tidak menangis lagi, make-up itu tidak akan luntur," jawab Ino sedikit tegas, ia bosan mendengar pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang sama selalu keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Maaf Ino, aku hanya gugup," Sakura merasa bersalah telah membuat temannya jengkel. Ino mengangguk kemudian menarik tangan Sakura melangkah lebih dekat ke tempat acara.

Akhirnya mereka masuk juga ke tempat diadakannya pesta itu. Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura yang gemetar, setelah sampai di pintu masuk Ino dan Sakura ikut antri untuk pemeriksaan undangan.

Seorang pemuda berseragam rapi menanyakan undangan yang wajib dibawa saat pesta. Hal ini telah dituliskan pada undangan untuk pengamanan, para undangan hanya boleh membawa satu teman atau pasangan.

Ino mati – matian berusaha mendapatkan undangan dari temannya Sai yang berada yang berada di Oto City, Kota Tetangga yang tidak kalah maju dari kota Konoha. Sai yang memang tak bisa datang akhirnya merelakan undangan pesta yang diadakan 2 keluarga yang terkenal itu.

Memang tidak sembarangan orang yang diundang, dan Sai teman Ino juga bukanlah orang sembarangan. Sai adalah pelukis terkenal di Oto City, lukisannya sudah terkenal bahkan sampai keluar negeri. Keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuga adalah salah satu pelanggan Sai yang kerap kali membeli lukisan Sai di pelelangan besar. Tak jarang mereka mengeluarkan jutaan uang hanya untuk mendapatkan lukisan Sai.

Dan jangan heran mengapa Ino bisa kenal dengan Sai. Ino adalah salah satu model lukisan Sai. Mereka bertemu saat Sai sedang berkunjung ke desa Kiri mencari inspirasi tentang alam. Tetapi yang ditemukannya malah keindahan alami yang dipancarkan seorang gadis desa secantik Ino. Ino yang senang menjadi pusat perhatian tentu saja senang dengan tawaran Sai yang mengajaknya ke Kota.

Tetapi keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan "_wanita – wanita hamil_" di desa Kiri sangat kuat, sehingga tawaran itu akhirnya ditolak dengan syarat suatu saat nanti Ino harus bersedia menjadi model lukisan Sai sekali lagi. Persyaratan itu akhirnya dimanfaatkan Ino untuk meminta undangan pesta yang diikutinya saat ini. Dan tentu saja ia akan menjadi model lukisan Sai, lagi.

"Kau mewakili Tuan Sai? Pelukis terkenal itu?" pemuda yang berseragam tadi mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat nama yang tertera di undangan itu kemudian matanya melirik Ino dan Sakura yang berdiri dengan anggun di depannya.

"Ya, beliau tidak bisa datang dan kami datang sebagai perwakilannya," sahut Ino yang tidak suka dengan pandangan "_penjaga pintu_" didepannya ini.

"Apa anda membawa surat kuasanya, Nona…?

"Yamanaka!" sahut Ino ketus, dia makin tidak suka dengan "_penjaga pintu_" yang membuat lama urusannya.

"Ah, Nona Yamanaka." sambung pemuda itu lagi. Ino mengeluarkan amplop putih berstempelkan nama Sai dan nama tempat studionya yang dikirimkan bersama dengan undangan beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum ia berangkat ke Kota Konoha bersama Sakura.

"Mh…Terima kasih Nona Yamanaka," ujar pemuda itu dengan senyum setelah selesai memeriksa surat yang diberikan Ino tadi dan mengembalikannya.

Ino dan Sakura akhirnya masuk juga ke ruangan tempat diadakannya pesta. Kesan mewah langsung terasa saat mereka melihat ke dalam ruangan itu. Beberapa pelayan hilir mudik membawa makanan dan minuman yang kemudian ditawarkan kepada para tamu. Tapi sepertinya ada yang menarik perhatian para tamu karena mereka enggan untuk berpaling dari pentas yang sekarang disinari dengan lampu sorot. Disana seorang gadis manis sedang memainkan jemarinya diatas tuts piano yang menghasilkan lantunan lagu nan indah. Semua orang terbuai dengan irama lembut yang dimainkan gadis itu, termasuk Ino.

Namun permainan gadis manis yang diatas pentas itu tidaklah menarik perhatian Sakura. Ia memperhatikan orang – orang disekelilingnya mencari seraut wajah yang sudah membekas diingatannya.

Tepuk tangan yang riuh membahana ke seluruh ruangan setelah Hinata Hyuga sang pianis muda berhenti sejenak, kemudian tangannya kembali ke tuts piano, bersiap memainkan lagu kedua yang lebih hidup. Sakura segera menarik tangan Ino menghindar dari kerumunan yang masih ingin memperhatikan sang gadis Hyuga.

"Ada apa sih Sakura?" sewot Ino yang ditarik begitu saja dari kerumunan, padahal ia masih ingin melihat permainan kedua dari pianis itu.

"Kau lupa tujuan kita kemari?" tanya Sakura mengingatkan tujuan awal mereka.

"Hehe…maaf ya, gara – gara melihat permainan gadis itu aku jadi lupa," Ino nyengir menutupi rasa bersalahnya. "Apa kau haus? aku akan mengambil minuman dulu, sekalian berkeliling mencari Sasuke," lanjut Ino.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu disini saja, aku takut tersesat kalau nanti ikut mencari juga," kata Sakura yang kemudian diikuti Ino dengan anggukan. Sakura memperhatikan punggung Ino yang menghilang dikerumunan orang – orang yang sedang asyik bercengkrama satu sama lainnya.

Beberapa lama kemudian orang – orang terlihat berkumpul didepan pentas tempat Gadis manis tadi bermain piano. Kerumunan itu sedikit menarik perhatiannya, membuat kakinya melangkah makin mendekat ke dalam kerumunan itu. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti begitu matanya menangkap seraut wajah yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke pesta ini berada di atas pentas.

"Sa…sasu…Sasuke…"

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Aku minta jus strawberry dan lemon tea ya," pinta Ino begitu ia sampai di depan sebuah meja bar yang khusus menyiapkan segala minuman.

"Hey, nona! Sesekali cobalah wine ini," seorang laki – laki menepuk bahu Ino dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino. Ia sepertinya sedang mabuk, aroma alcohol tercium kuat dari mulutnya. Ia mencengkram lengan Ino dan menjatuhkan tubuh Ino ke pelukannya. Ino yang kehilangan keseimbangan akhirnya jatuh kepelukan laki – laki itu, tetapi dengan segera ia melepaskan diri dari laki – laki mabuk itu. Tangan kanannya meronta – ronta di cengkraman lelaki itu dan tangan kirinya berusaha memukul – mukul tangan yang mencengkram kuat lengannya.

"Hey, Bung! Lepaskan tangan nona ini, dia tidak menginginkannya," suara berat pemuda lain terdengar membela Ino.

"Kalau aku tidak mau mau apa kau eh?" balas laki – laki mabuk itu sengit.

"Ck, di pesta mewah seperti ini masih saja ada laki – laki yang merepotkan sepertimu, Hoaaam…aku jadi makin ngantuk," pemuda yang membela Ino tadi menguap dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Hey, sebenarnya kau itu niat menolongku tidak sih?" tanya Ino sedikit membentak pada pemuda yang sepertinya akan menolongnya, tetapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Tak ada usaha yang dilakukan pemuda itu untuk menolongnya, hanya bercakap – cakap tak jelas dengan lelaki mabuk disampingnya. Padahal tangannya sudah sakit sejak tadi oleh cengkraman lelaki bodoh yang mabuk ini.

"Ck, benar – benar merepotkan," pemuda itu menarik tangan laki – laki yang mencengkram Ino dan melepaskan jari – jarinya satu persatu yang menempel di tangan Ino. Kemudian dia melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang laki – laki mabuk itu yang kemudian jatuh terhuyung ke belakang menimpa sebuah kursi. Kemudian ia tak begerak lagi, sepertinya pingsan setelah banyak meminum alcohol.

"Ahh…mmhh…Terima kasih, Tuan…"

"Nara…Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino yang malu karena telah membentak orang yang telah menolongnya.

"Terima Kasih Tuan Shikamaru Nara, aku Ino Yamanaka" ulang Ino kemudian dan menjabat tangan Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru darimana saja kau? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, aku tak dapat menemukan Hinata, menurutmu dia dimana sekarang?" Naruto yang datang tiba – tiba memburu Shikamaru dengan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Aku rasa sekarang dia ada di ruang ganti setelah ia main piano tadi, tapi kau ti..." Naruto telah berlari menyelip – nyelip diantara kerumunan para tamu tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dari Shikamaru.

"Dasar Naruto Baka, dia akan ketauan kalau masuk kesana sekarang, dasar anak itu," gerutu Shikamaru yang kemudian berniat mengikuti Naruto. Namun seketika ia ingat akan Ino wanita yang tadi telah ditolongnya.

"Um…yang tadi itu temanmu? Aku bisa menolongnya ke ruang ganti, tapi aku harus mengantar minuman ini dulu ke mejaku dan temanku," Ino mengangkat kedua gelas yang dipegangnya. "Lagipula ruangan itu tak jauh dari mejaku," tambahnya lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke mejamu dulu. Naruto tak akan berani melakukannya sendirian, paling – paling dia akan menunggu dipintu keluar. Shikamaru dan Ino bergerak menuju meja tempat Sakura menunggu.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu didepan Hinata nanti," kata Itachi yang gemas melihat Sasuke cemberut terus dari tadi.

"Hn,"

'Ck, lagi – lagi dingin seperti biasanya, paling – paling wajah itu nanti juga ngak akan berubah,' batin Itachi yakin kalau Sasuke tak akan mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Nah, itu mereka," kata Fugaku sang kepala keluarga Uchiha saat ini menyambut kedua putanya yang telah ditunggu – tunggu dari tadi.

"Dari mana saja kalian nak?" suara yang lebih lembut menanyai Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Kami terjebak macet ibu," jawab Itachi berkilah, tak ingin mengatakan kalau Sasuke singgah dulu ke tempat lain. '_Kau telah membuatku membohongi ibu lagi, Sasuke_' geram Itachi dalam hati. Ia memang paling tak suka berbohong, apalagi pada ibunya Mikoto Uchiha. Tetapi gara – gara menutupi kelakuan adiknya yang sering nekat ia jadi sering berbohong pada orang – orang.

"Jadi ini putramu…Sasuke? Kau semakin tampan saja, hahaha…" Hiashi Hyuga menepuk pundak Sasuke dan tertawa.

"Tentu saja, siapa dulu ayahnya," sahut Fugaku bangga. Sementara para istri kedua orang yang paling berpengaruh di pesta itu hanya senyum – senyum melihat kelakuan suami – suami mereka yang memang sudah berteman lama. Itachi juga ikut tertawa dan bergabung dengan pembicaraan ayahnya yang kini telah masuk pada topic tentang perusahaan. Sasuke hanya diam dan sesekali menjawab dengan singkat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Oh ya, mana putrimu tadi, Sasuke pasti sudah kangen dengannya," tanya Fugaku tiba – tiba pada Hiashi dan melirik Sasuke. Sasuke tersedak mendengar perkataan ayahnya yang tak biasanya, '_Siapa juga yang kangen,_' batinnya, sementara Itachi menutup mulutnya menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kaget Sasuke yang langka.

"Ah, dia sedang berganti pakaian setelah memainkan piano tadi," jawab Hiashi menunjuk pintu ruangan yang berada di pilar kanan. "Sebentar lagi mungkin mereka siap," lanjutnya lagi.

"Ah, ya…sayang sekali kau tidak melihat permainan Hinata tadi. Dia sangat berbakat," sambung Fugaku pada Sasuke. Tapi tampaknya Sasuke tak tertarik denan pemberitahuan ayahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Neji datang menghampiri keluarga tersebut, disusul oleh Hinata dan Hanabi dibelakangnya.

"Ha…ini putraku, Neji."

"Halo paman, bibi, Selamat malam" sapa neji sopan pada Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Hn," balas Fugaku singkat, bahkan sangat singkat untuk sebuah balasan sapaan.

"Neji, bagaimana keadaanmu nak?" tanya Mikoto ramah, Neji yang umurnya hampir sama dengan Sasuke sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Aku baik bi, terima kasih," jawab Neji. Kemudian melirik dua pemuda disamping Fugaku. "Kak Itachi, Sasuke," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Hn," balasan yang diberikan Sasuke tak jauh berbeda dengan tanggapan yang diberikan Fugaku, memang ayah dan anak sama saja.

Lain lagi dengan Itachi yang sifatnya lebih mirip dengan Mikoto yang ramah "Hi, Neji, aku dengar kau membuka cabang baru di Oto City?" tanya Itachi yang langsung bertanya tentang pekerjaan.

"Iya kak, sekali – kali berkunjunglah ke tempat kami disana," jawab Neji.

"Pasti," balas Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hinata, Hanabi ayo kemari! Sapa dulu paman dan bibimu, Itachi dan juga Sasuke tentunya," perintah Hiashi pada putrinya.

"Selamat malam paman, bibi, kak Itachi…mmhh," Hinata memandang orang – orang yang disapanya satu persatu tetapi kalimatnya tergantung saat ia melihat sikap Sasuke yang acuh padanya. "…Sasuke," lanjutnya lagi. Kemudian diikuti dengan perkenalan Hanabi yang kocak sehingga membuat Hiashi dan Neji melototkan matanya yang dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Hanabi. Sementara yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Hanabi yang lucu.

Perbincangan antara dua keluarga itu berlanjut sampai presenter acara menyebutkan nama Hiashi Hyuga dan Fugaku Uchiha untuk memotong pita merah yang telah di hubungkan antara dua tiang besi yang membentuk menyerupai sebuah gerbang kecil diatas pentas.

Kedua kepala keluarga itu naik ke atas pentas, diikuti dengan masing masing anggota keluarga mereka. Kemudian menempatkan diri ditengah – tengah pita merah yang membentang.

Keduanya mengambil gunting yang telah dipersiapkan di baki kecil berwarna emas oleh dua orang gadis cantik di samping kanan mereka. Dan mulai mengarahkan sisi bagian yang tajam gunting itu ke arah pita. Kerumunan orang – orang di bawah pentas makin bertambah. Sinar lampu wartawan yang berebutan untuk mendapatkan berita yang akan heboh ini juga makin menyilaukan. Perlahan kedua gunting itu memotong pita merah secara bersamaan, yang diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari para tamu dan jabatan tangan yang diberikan Fugaku Uchiha pada sahabatnya Hiashi Hyuga.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan ke podium untuk memberikan sepatah kata sambutan. Hiashi Hyuga yang terakhir memberikan kata sambutan meminta perhatian para tamu untuk mendengarkan pengumuman penting darinya.

"Hadirin sekalian, rekan – rekan kerja kami, karyawan dan tamu undangan yang kami hormati. Selain berita kerja sama kedua perusahaan Uchiha dan Hyuga, malam ini kami juga mempunyai berita baik lainnya," Hiashi melirik Fugaku dan kemudian melanjutkan pengumumannya. "Malam ini, kami keluarga Hyuga dan Uchiha tidak hanya menyatukan dua perusahaan tetapi juga menyatukan dua keluarga, karena malam ini juga malam pertunangan putri sulung saya Hinata Hyuga dengan putra bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha yang baru saja menyelesikan studinya di luar negeri, Sasuke Uchiha.

Pengumuman itu membuat riuh suasana yang tadinya tenang dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para tamu, tetapi suara seseorang membuat suasana kembali sunyi.

"TIDAAAAAAK!" terdengar suara teriakan dari arah para tamu.

"KENAPA HINATA?

"NARUTO?

"SAKURA?

**TBC**

Akhirnya chap 2 fic ini kelar juga, ai bikin fic ini puaannjaaang...sampe 4500an lebih...

ngak tau gimana chapter yang ini, ai bikin alurnya orang ketiga tunggal jadi agak beda sm fic ai yang pertama...

smoga para readers yang minta ai lanjutin fic ini suka...^^ n' juga silent readers yang baca chap1 n' chapter yang ini...

tapi ai masih tetap ngak PD dengan fic2 yang ai buat, smoga suka ya...

n' gomen klo ai masih banyak kesalahan...

oh iya ai mau bales review yang chapter kemren dlu, yang log in dah ai bales lewat PM...

**Hikari Shinju** : Hee:P arigatou ya Hikari-san, sebenarnya bikinnya ngak capek kok, tapi otak ai jadi mumet mikirnya...hihihi, just kidding:P ai ngak tau fic ini bakal terlalu hurt/comfort atau ngak nantinya, liat gimana nanti dech...n' soal dokter2an ai cuma bikin kisah awalnya aja pengen nyeritain klo latar belakang kehidupan Sakura itu bidang kedokteran, lagipula ai ngak banyak tau soal dokter2an, jadi klo ada readers yang ngerti soal kedokteran, bagi2 ilmunya ya..hee:P, chapter yang ini baca n' review lagi ya Hikari-san:)

**Namikaze Sakura** : arigatou dah milih keep Sakura-san (boleh ai manggil gitu?), ai harap chap yang ini ngak banyak kesalahan lagi ya...baca n' review lagi chapter yang ini ya:)

**Hakuya Yuka** : arigatou hakuya-san (boleh ai manggil gitu?), moga chap ini ngak banyak kesalahan lagi ya^^ baca n' review lagi ya:)

oh ya, ai mau nanya...slight itu maksudnya apa? sequel juga, ai ngak ngerti,,,bingung o

arigatou klo da yang mau ngebantu aiko^^

and terakhir...boleh minta review chapter yang ini? kalau bisa kasih saran dan kritik, ngeflame juga boleh, tapi aiko akan berusaha lebih baik lagi...mohon bantuannya*mbungkuk badan*


	3. Chapter 3 : Unpleasant Surprise

Moshi...moshi minna...^^

gomen Ai tlat banget ngapdetnya, udah hampir sebulan yak? atau emang udah?-_-'

apa mau dikata kondisi dan situasi tidak memungkinkan...*halah, malah curcol*

iya dunkz, salahkan saja mreka (situasi dan kondisi)...ini aja Ai bela-belain kabur dalam masa hiatus yang berkepanjangan

Ai ngak tau kapan lagi bisa ngapdet chap selanjutnya, tapi mudah2an aja ngak lama...

mudah2an aja readers ngak lupa ama crita gaje ini*plak...*

oh iya, buat yang nungguin (?) fict Ai yang first love kayaknya masih lama updatenya, gomen yak..*siapa juga yang mau nunggu*

soalnya FILENYA ILANG...T_T hiks, padahal Ai udah bikin sampai 10 hal, udah diabrek2 ntu kompie, tapi entah dimana dirinya berada*BEeeiiihhh...curcol lagi*

okey, dech Ai ngak bakal banyak bacot n' curcol lagi

Happy reading minna^^

**Last Chapter : **

"Hadirin sekalian, rekan – rekan kerja kami, karyawan dan tamu undangan yang kami hormati. Selain berita kerja sama kedua perusahaan Uchiha dan Hyuga, malam ini kami juga mempunyai berita baik lainnya," Hiashi melirik Fugaku dan kemudian melanjutkan pengumumannya. "Malam ini, kami keluarga Hyuga dan Uchiha tidak hanya menyatukan dua perusahaan tetapi juga menyatukan dua keluarga, karena malam ini juga malam pertunangan putri sulung saya Hinata Hyuga dengan putra bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha yang baru saja menyelesaikan studinya di luar negeri, Sasuke Uchiha.

Pengumuman itu membuat riuh suasana yang tadinya tenang dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para tamu, tetapi suara seseorang membuat suasana kembali sunyi.

"TIDAAAAAAK!" terdengar suara teriakan dari arah para tamu.

"SAKURA?

"KENAPA HINATA?

"NARUTO?

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Gaje (?)

**Pairing : **SasuSaku slight SasuHina, NaruHina

**Genre : **Romance/hurt/confort

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Chapter 3**

**Unpleasant Surprise**

Ino sedikit berlari dengan cepat ke arah teriakan yang didengarnya. Suara perempuan yang sangat dikenalinya. Tak dihiraukannya lagi Shikamaru yang memanggil namanya. Dalam pikirannya hanya satu nama yang terlintas '_Sakura…apa yang terjadi padanya? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa dia melihat Sasuke? Apa dia mendengar pengumuman itu?'_ pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Sakura menyusup ke kepalanya. Ia memang merasa tidak asing dengan pemuda yang berada diatas pentas dan sekilas ia juga mendengar pengumuman yang diserukan oleh pemilik pesta yang dibantu dengan pengeras yang terpasang di setiap sudut ruangan tentang pertunangan dan…Sasuke. Namun ia masih meragukan apa yang dilihat dan baru saja didengarnya itu. Langkahnya makin cepat ketika telah berada di kerumunan orang-orang yang terlihat heran. Ia menyelip diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berdesakan ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. '_Semoga saja aku salah_,' batinnya.

"Umm..ngh…permisi…permisi…" Ino masih berusaha menyelip diantara orang-orang yang berbadan besar didepannya yang memang sebagian besar adalah lelaki.

Usahanya berhasil ketika ia sampai di tengah kerumunan dimana seorang gadis berambut pink sedang terduduk memandang ke arah pentas dengan air mata yang telah mengalir di pipinya yang pucat. Ino melirik ke arah pandangan gadis itu ke atas pentas dimana seorang pemuda juga memandang dengan tatapan yang sama. Pemuda itu tampak sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, hingga tak mampu berkata dan tidak bergerak, hanya diam seperti patung dan menatap gadis berambut pink muda dibawah pentas didepannya. Tatapannya menyiratkan kerinduan yang mendalam, tetapi juga menunjukkan suatu kekecewaan dan penyesalan.

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jadi yang dilihat dan didengarnya sekilas tadi itu benar dia. Orang yang dicari Sakura, temannya yang saat ini sedang terduduk karena syok yang baru saja dialaminya. Tapi ia segera sadar dan menarik tangan Sakura pergi dari tempat itu sebelum keributan yang disebabkan sahabatnya itu menjadi masalah yang lebih besar. Sakura hanya menuruti tangan Ino yang membimbingnya pergi dari tempat itu. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit mendengar berita yang tidak ingin didengarnya. Apalagi pemuda yang diharapkannya hanya berdiri mematung tanpa berbuat apa-apa untuknya. '_Mungkin karena ini Sasuke tak mencariku selama ini_,' Sakura berspekulasi sendiri apa yang dialaminya selama ini.

"Kenapa, HINATA?" terdengar teriakan suara seorang pemuda memanggil nama Hinata. Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berusaha naik ke atas pentas tapi di hadang oleh Neji dan beberapa pengawalnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mengetahui masalah yang terjadi di sana, tapi semua keinginannya terkalahkan oleh pikirannya yang masih bingung dengan keberadaan Sakura dan Ino di pesta itu. Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan masalah baru yang menghampiri Hinata, ia bergegas menyusul Sakura dan Ino ke pintu keluar. Masalahnya sendiri masih sangat membingungkan dan ia harus segera mencari tahu kebenarannya.

"Sakura!" gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia melompat dari pentas yang cukup tinggi itu dan berlari menuju Sakura dan Ino yang telah pergi.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~

Naruto sedikit berlari menuju ruang ganti yang telah ditunjukkan oleh pelayan yang ditanyainya tadi. Tapi ia tetap menunggu diluar ruangan yang hanya dihuni oleh wanita itu, karena ruangan itu adalah ruang ganti wanita. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kirinya, memastikan tak ada seorangpun dipesta itu yang melihatnya. Sesekali ia melihat ke dalam ruangan dari celah yang terlihat di sisi pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Hanya ada beberapa orang wanita yang terlihat berbincang – bincang dengan temannya sambil tertawa. Ia berharap Hinata benar-benar ada didalam seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru tadi.

Suara berat laki – laki yang dikenalnya terdengar dari mikrofon yang di perkeras dengan pengeras suara di sudut atas ruang ganti itu. Dan suara itu menyebut tentang pertunangan dan…Hinata. Gadis yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke pesta ini.

Naruto langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arah pentas dan akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia memasang wajah tersenyum lega tapi ekspresi itu langsung berubah dengan cepat menjadi raut kekecewaan yang mendalam setelah melihat apa yang didapatkannya sungguh diluar harapannya. Ia menatap kecewa ke arah pentas itu, tepatnya ke arah gadis berambut Indigo lurus yang berada di pentas bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

Tak lama kemudian suara seorang wanita membuat hening suasana yang tadinya riuh dengan ucapan selamat itu. Semua pandangan orang-orang beralih dari pentas ke arah gadis muda berambut pink yang berteriak ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang di depan pentas. Tapi Naruto tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata di atas pentas. Gadis yang bernama Hinata ikut memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber kegaduhan, tapi matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan sosok pemuda yang tak pernah disangkanya akan datang ke tempat seperti ini.

"Naruto!" gumam Hinata pelan. Mata peraknya mulai mengabur tertutupi oleh selaput bening yang kini makin menebal dan berkumpul menjadi setetes air mata. Aura kekecewaan terukir jelas di wajah pemuda yang dilihatnya itu. Raut wajah yang biasanya selalu dihiasi senyum itu kini berubah menjadi kemarahan.

"Kenapa HINATA?" Naruto sedikit berteriak menyebutkan nama Hinata sehingga kerumunan yang tadi terfokus pada gadis berambut pink yang berteriak kini beralih pada pemuda pirang jabrik yang ikut pula berteriak memanggil nama putri dari _Sang Pemilik Pesta_.

"Ck, berani-beraninya gelandangan itu datang kesini," Hiashi _Sang Pemilik Pesta_ mendesis marah. Ia menatap pemuda yang disebutnya sebagai gelandangan itu dengan geram.

Hinata ingin segera berlari menghambur ke pemuda yang kini diliputi kemarahan, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat ayahnya menyorongkan legan kokohnya menghalangi Hinata untuk menenangkan Naruto yang tengah berusaha naik ke atas pentas.

"Hapus air matamu, gelandangan itu tak pantas mendapatkannya,"

"Ayah…a-aku…," Hinata tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, sang ayah telah menyeretnya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berada dibalik pentas. Ibunya mengikuti dari belakang sambil menggosok-gosok punggung Hinata berusaha menenangkannya.

"Neji, suruh penjaga mengusir gelandangan itu dari sini," Hiashi memerintahkan anak sulungnya untuk mengusir Naruto. Neji melangkah ringan ke arah Naruto setelah sebelumnya mengerling pada beberapa pengawal ayahnya. Sementara itu Hiashi menarik tangan putrinya yang menangisi pemuda didepannya.

"HINATA!" Naruto yang melihat Hinata diseret ke dalam menghambur ke arah pentas, menaiki panggung yang setinggi dadanya itu. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia karena Neji dan pengawalnya telah berada dibelakangnya. Menarik kerah baju Naruto sehingga ia terjatuh dan terjengkang ke belakang.

"NARUTO!," teriak Hinata saat melihat Naruto jatuh, ia meronta dipegangan ayahnya yang masih menyeretnya ke dalam.

"Neji, kau urus gelandangan itu," perintah Hiashi pada Neji yang kini sedang memegangi tangan Naruto agar ia tak bisa macam-macam.

"TIDAAAK!…Ayah kumohon jangan sakiti Naruto, ia tidak bersalah," iba Hinata pada ayahnya. Namun sepertinya mata hati Hiashi telah tertutup, ia terus saja menyeret Hinata ke dalam. Hinata terus memberontak pada ayahnya, tapi tenaga tangannya yang lemah tak membuat perubahan yang berarti. Apalagi ia tak jadi makan seperti yang disuruh Neji tadi, sehingga tenaganya kali ini sama sekali tak berguna.

"HINATA! LEPASKAN HINATA!" Naruto terus berteriak memanggil Hinata, ia sangat marah melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu diperlakukan dengan kasar bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Naruto! Maafkan aku," Hinata hanya bisa bergumam kecil sambil berlinang air mata melihat Naruto yang memberontak ditangan Neji, kakaknya. Dan akhirnya wajah Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya karena ia telah berada diruangan lain bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Naruto, tenangkan dirimu!" Neji berusaha untuk tidak menggunakan kekerasan menangani Naruto.

"TIDAAAK…HINATA, JANGAN SAKITI HINATA!"

Tapi sepertinya Naruto masih dikendalikan oleh amarah. Ia terus berteriak memanggil nama Hinata, walaupun Hinata sudah tak lagi tampak olehnya.

PLAK…

Neji akhirnya menampar wajah Naruto yang masih memberontak dengan liar ditangan pengawalnya. Dan sepertinya, tindakannya itu dapat menghentikan tingkah liar Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu meringis, sudut bibirnya terluka, darah segar mengalir disana.

"Kalau kau tidak tenang juga aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," ujar Neji kemudian. Akhirnya Naruto pasrah, ia merosot jatuh ke tanah. Pengawal yang memeganginya juga melepaskannya. Para tamu undangan membubarkan diri setelah Fugaku Uchiha yang menjadi perwakilan dari Hiashi Hyuga. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu kini sedang bingung mencari putra bungsunya yang lari mengejar gadis berambut pink yang telah ia pisahkan dari Sasuke lima tahun yang lalu. Fugaku tak menyangka kalau gadis itu akan ada disini, di Konoha.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Sakura!"

Sakura dan Ino berhenti saat suara berat Sasuke terdengar memanggilnya. Tangan Ino yang memeluk Sakura melonggar dan tanpa melepaskannya ia menoleh pada Sasuke. Sementara Sakura hanya diam ditempatnya. Kepalanya menunduk, air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Mau apa kau Sasuke? Jangan ganggu Sakura lagi," Ino berinisiatif membuka mulutnya karena ia yakin saat ini Sakura tak akan bisa berbicara.

"Apa…apa maksud semua ini Ino?" tanya Sasuke yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Ia terlihat terengah-engah. Dadanya naik turun seirama dengan nafasnya yang pendek-pendek, entah karena ia berlari atau karena keterkejutan yang baru saja dialaminya.

Ino menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan aneh yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia semakin heran dengan pemuda yang berada dihadapannya ini. Ino melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Sakura, dan melangkah ke arah pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Seharusnya kami yang bertanya padamu, apa maksud dari semua ini?"

"Jangan membalikkan pertanyaanku Ino," Sasuke manatap tajam ke arah Ino, tak suka Ino membalikkan pertanyaan darinya. Ia semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini. Walaupun ia lahir dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya itu, tapi kejeniusannya kali ini tidak bisa membantunya memahami kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang masih membelakanginya, melirik Ino sekilas dan kemudian kembali manatap punggung Sakura yang bergetar karena terisak. "A-aku…tidak tahu Ino, dan Sa…sakura, kau, masih hidup?" Sasuke yang tidak pernah gagap sebelumnya entah kenapa gagapnya Hinata kini seolah berpindah padanya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang sejak tadi dilihatnya. Gadis yang selama ini diketahuinya sudah meninggal, kini berdiri memunggunginya dengan keadaan… hidup.

"Apa maksudmu dengan masih hidup? Tentu saja ia masih hidup, dan ia hidup dengan kepercayaan dan harapan kau akan kembali padanya," Ino tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan kekesalan pada pemuda jenius -tapi ternyata tidak sejenius bayangannya- itu. "Dan kau telah menghianati semua itu, Sasuke. Harapan dan kepercayaan Sakura selama ini," lanjut Ino lagi dengan suara yang terdengar sangat kecewa. Ino tak bisa membayangkan perasaan Sakura saat ini

Sasuke menudukkan kepalanya, tak lagi memandang Ino, sahabat kekasihnya yang dulu juga pernah menjadi sahabatnya. Penyesalan yang sangat dalam menusuk hati dan jantungnya, mengapa ia tidak mengeraskan hatinya untuk mencari Sakura dulu. Rasa kecewa kini timbul pada ayah dan kakeknya yang membohonginya dan mengatakan kalau Sakura telah meninggal.

"Tapi aku tidak ta…" Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka. Tapi ucapannya tak jadi selesai karena Sakura telah berlari dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Ia tak tahan lagi mendengar suara Sasuke, hatinya telah sakit mendengar semua berita yang sangat mengejutkannya dan menusuk dadanya.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Sanami, jaga dia! Jangan sampai ia bertemu dengan gelandangan itu," kata Hiashi pada istrinya setelah menghempaskan tubuh Hinata begitu ia sampai di kamar hotel yang masih berada di hotel tempatnya mengadakan pesta.

"A-ayah…biarkan aku pergi menemuinya sekali ini saja, aku mohon ayah," Hinata masih memohon ingin pergi menemui Naruto. Ia berlutut di kaki ayahnya. Menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan memohon berharap hati ayahnya akan luluh dengan melakukan hal itu.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menemuinya lagi," geram Hiashi melihat tingkah putrinya yang tak biasa itu.

"Sudahlah Hinata, biarkan saja ayahmu dan Neji mengurus semuanya," Sang ibu bergerak mendekati putrinya yang kini sedang menangis dikaki suaminya. Tangannya diletakkan di pundak Hinata, berusaha menaikkan badan putrinya yang ringkih tak berdaya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Hinata? Ini bukan kau yang biasanya," Sanami meraih bahu anaknya, membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Gelandangan itu telah mengubahmu," desis Hiashi kemudian. Ia melangkah ke arah pintu, ingin menyelesaikan urusannya dengan pemuda yang ia sebut gelandangan itu.

Hinata sepertinya telah tenang kembali, tetapi ia masih menangis. Sanami melepaskan pelukannya dan menuntun Hinata ke tempat tidur. "Kau butuh istirahat, Sayang," Sanami berkata lembut dan mengusap rambut Indigo putrinya itu.

Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Ia masih terisak mengingat nasib Naruto, orang yang dicintainya.

"Bersikaplah seperti seorang Hyuga, Hinata. Jangan kecewakan keluargamu," kata Hiashi dengan ekspresi dingin sebelum keluar dari pintu.

Hati Hinata makin sakit mendengar ayahnya berkata seperti itu, ia bangkit dan memeluk ibunya. "Ibu, aku takut ayah akan menyakiti Naruto, aku tak ingin Naruto sampai celaka gara-gara hal ini," isak Hinata dipelukan ibunya.

"Tenanglah sayang, ayah tak akan berbuat macam-macam. Ia hanya tak ingin kau mengecewakan keluarga," kata Sanami sambil membelai rambut Hinata. Hinata memang sudah mulai tenang, kepalanya terasa pusing karena sudah terlalu banyak menangis. Matanya berkunang-kunang, perutnya juga perih karena belum diisi sejak siang tadi. Dan makin lama kesadarannya makin hilang.

Sanami menyadari diamnya Hinata dipelukannya, ia heran mengapa Hinata tak lagi bergerak. Ia menguncang tubuh Hinata pelan, berharap Hinata hanya tertidur.

"Hinata! Bangun nak…kau tidur? Hinata?" Sanami mengguncang tubuh Hinata agak keras, dirabanya dahi Hinata…panas. Sanami segera memindahkan tubuh Hinata ke atas tempat tidur dan berlari keluar kamar memanggil suaminya.

"HIASHIIII!"

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Seandainya saja gadis itu adalah dia, gadis yang akan ditunangkan pada Sasuke adalah dia, ia mungkin akan menjadi gadis yang paling bahagia, dan tentunya dengan Sasuke disampingnya. Tapi takdir ternyata tidak memilihnya untuk merasakan kebahagiaan gadis itu dengan Sasuke. Takdir malah mempermainkannya dalam penantian yang sia-sia.

Sakura terus berlari pedih, perih dan sakit yang dirasakannya kali ini tak tertahankan lagi dan akhirnya ia memilih lari. Menghindar dari semua kenyataan pahit yang baru saja diketahuinya tak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya.

"SAKURAAA!"

Sakura tak menghiraukan panggilan sahabat dan mantan kekasihnya yang pasti mengejarnya dari belakang, ya…sekarang ia telah memutuskan sasuke akan menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Ia tak lagi mengharapkan Sasuke karena ia telah mempunyai seseorang yang akan menyayanginya dan yang pasti telah direstui oleh kedua keluarganya. Satu hal yang tidak akan Sakura dapatkan jika ia bersama Sasuke.

Kaki kecilnya terus berlari, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak tahu mau kemana tapi dengan berlari ia merasa sedikit membebaskan perasaannya yang sakit dan galau. Suara Sasuke dan Ino yang memanggilnya masih terdengar, ia tak mau berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang, saat ini ia hanya ingin sendiri saja. Sakura terus belari dengan air mata yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Ia sendiri heran mengapa ia tak bisa kuat seperti biasanya.. Sekilas ia teringat dengan ayah dan ibunya, andai saja ibunya tidak diselamatkan oleh Tsunade, mungkin kini ia tak merasakan hal yang sesakit ini.

"Ayah, ibu…" gumam gadis itu sambil berlari. Kali ini ia telah memasuki ujung jalan. Sasuke masih mengejarnya dan semakin dekat . Ia harus cepat mencari jalan lain agar Sasuke berhenti mengejarnya. Dengan langkah kaki yang cepat, ia membelok ke kanan yang menuju ke arah jalan besar.

Sasuke dan Ino masih mengejar dan memanggil namanya. Ia masih terus berlari, kakinya sudah letih. Sakura merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi, akhirnya ia berhenti di tengah jalanan yang sepi. Sasuke yang mengejarnya juga ikut berhenti tak jauh dari tempat Sakura, nafasnya terengah-engah begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah mobil sedan sedang melaju kencang ke arah Sakura. Pengemudi mobil itu sedang asyik menelepon dengan telepon genggamnya sambil tertawa-tawa. Tetapi telepon genggam itu meluncur jatuh ke bawah kakinya. Tanpa memelankan laju mobilnya, sang pengemudi meraba-raba bagian kakinya, mencari telepon genggam yang jatuh. Dan ia tak melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri dan melihat ke arah berlawanan dengan arah datangnya mobil yang melaju dengan kencang itu.

"SAKURAAAAA! AWAS! " Sasuke berteriak kencang dan berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arah Sakura.

Sang pengemudi baru menyadari bahwa ada orang yang berdiri menghalangi jalannya, setelah ia mendapatkan telepon genggamnya itu dan mendengar suara teriakan seorang gadis dan suara pemuda. Sang pengemudi terkesiap. Tapi ia tak lagi sempat untuk menghindar, dengan cepat ia membanting setirnya ke kanan. Terdengar suara berdecit mengerikan ketika mobil itu mengerem mendadak. Dan menabrak pembatas jalan, menaiki undakan yang membatasi jalan dan trotoar.

Sang pengemudi akhirnya keluar setelah berhenti beberapa menit menetralisir keadaan yang baru saja dialaminya, ia melihat keadaan mobilnya, lalu mengumpat kesal setelah melihat mobilnya yang lecet dan berniat meminta ganti rugi pada orang yang seenaknya berdiri di tengah jalan yang telah mengganggu perjalanannya itu. Tetapi niatnya langsung hilang begitu saja saat melihat seorang pemuda, merengkuh tubuh seorang gadis yang tergolek dijalanan.

"Oh, tidak…apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku menabraknya! Aku membunuhnya! Apa dia mati? Tidak…ini bukan salahku, dia yang berdiri di tengah jalan," pengemudi itu terus meracau tak jelas. Ia sangat panic, dan tak ingin disalahkan.

Sementara sang pemuda yang merengkuh tubuh gadis dipelukannya berteriak histeris memanggil nama sang gadis.

"SAKURAAAAAAA! Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Sakura kita baru saja bertemu, kau tak boleh meninggalkanku lagi, SAKURA! BUKA MATAMU" Sang pemuda berusaha membangunkan gadis yang tergolek lemah dipelukannya.

"SASUKE! Apa yang…Oh, tidak SAKURA!" Ino yang baru saja sampai di tempat kejadian tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia menatap tak percaya pada tubuh Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Sasuke. Namun naluri kedokterannya bergerak dengan cepat. Ia meraih tangan Sakura yang terjuntai lemah di aspal. Memeriksa denyut nadi Sakura dan berharap merasakan sebuah keajaiban.

"Sasuke! Sakura masih hidup, kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, Sasuke, Ayo!" Ino mengguncang tubuh Sasuke dengan panic, berusaha menyadarkan pemuda yang sudah kalap itu.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan memasukkannya ke mobil yang telah menabrak Sakura.

"Hey, apa yang ka–" Sang pengemudi tampak marah karena Sasuke seenaknya memasukkan Sakura ke dalam mobilnya. Tapi ia langsung terdiam saat Sasuke memberikan tatapan "_membunuhnya_".

Mobil itu kemudian telah melaju dengan cepat membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit terdekat.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"SIAL…SIAL…BODOH…BODOH…KURANG AJAR… AAARRRGGGHHH"

Terdengar umpatan yang tak enak didengar keluar dari mulut Naruto yang kini berada dalam mobil Shikamaru. Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Penampilannya kini sangat berantakan, sungguh berbeda saat berada dalam pesta yang didatanginya tadi. Ia merasa sangat tak berguna dan menyesal karena tak bisa merebut gadisnya dan mempertahankan cintanya. Ia malah berbuat onar dan keributan. Semua yang telah direncanakannya dengan matang sejak kemaren kini sia-sia. Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan diberi kejutan yang tak pernah diduganya. Dan kejutan ini tak masuk dalam rencana yang telah dipersiapkannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Shikamaru yang sedang menyetir disampingnya baru berani mengeluarkan suara saat pemuda pirang di sampingnya sudah kelihatan tenang.

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal, ia membuang muka ke arah jalanan di jendela yang terbuka disampingnya. Rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan diterpa angin dari luar membuat rambut itu semakin kusut.

"Hhmmm…" Shikamaru menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "…kau harus segera mengambil keputusan Naruto, waktumu tak banyak lagi, dan tentu saja banyak yang harus kita urus setelah kejadian ini," jelas Shikamaru sambil sesekali melirik sahabat karibnya itu.

"Aku tau," ujar Naruto lemah. Ia memejamkan matanya, setetes air bening mengalir dari sana. Dan dengan cepat tangan kanannya menghapus cairan asin yang bening itu. "Aku sudah memutuskannya Shikamaru. Dan sepertinya aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi," lanjutnya mantap. Ia menatap jalanan di depannya, keputusannya sudah bulat, kali ini ia tak akan menundanya lagi.

Shikamaru menoleh, menatap tajam sahabatnya itu sekilas dan kemudian ia kembali konsentrasi pada roda kemudi yang dipegangnya.

"Aku akan selalu membantumu kawan, kau tau itu," ujarnya kemudian. Naruto menatap Shikamaru heran. Bengong mendengar jawaban yang tidak biasanya dari Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Hiii…tidak, terima kasih ya…Kawan," balas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya dan ditambah dengan penekanan pada kata "_kawan_". Shikamaru akhirnya menyadari apa yang membuat Naruto menatapnya heran tadi, tapi ia tak mempermasalahkannya. Tentu saja ia tak akan memperpanjang hal tidak penting yang "_merepotkan_" itu.

Naruto kembali menatap jalanan didepannya. Raut wajahnya kembali datar, pikirannya menerawang jauh pada apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

Shikamaru kembali melirik kawan kecilnya itu. Ia tau Naruto pasti akan sulit untuk melupakan Hinata, tapi hidup tetap harus berjalan, dan ia yakin Naruto tak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupnya.

Mobil sedan merah itu terus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, menuju tempat yang akan menjadi persiapan awal dari kehidupan baru Naruto.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.  
**

Akhirnya chap 3 fic ini kelar juga,

disini udah kelihatan konflik Sasusakunya kan? tapi kayaknya masih banyak yang belum terkuak...

n' bagaimana keadaan Sakura, ehm...Naruto memutuskan apa ya?

smuanya akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya...

smoga suka para readers suka chapter yang ini...

n' gomen klo Ai masih banyak kesalahan...

oh iya ai mau bales review yang chapter kemaren dlu, yang log in dah ai bales lewat PM...

**Anymous review (tanpa nama)** : iya, ini cuma awalnya aja yang ada Hinatanya, karna permasalahan utama nanti juga karena dia, ditunggu aja kisahnya ya^^, n' ini dah update chapter3 nya, btw thanks dah review:) uhhmm...mind to review lagi chapter yang ini?

**RachelJewelblossom** : hiii:P thanks dah suka fict gaje Ai, eh, yang kemaren kurang panjang? padahal itu fict terpanjang Ai lho...yupz, ini dah update, mind to review lagi chap yang ini?^^

**Namikaze Sakura** : thanks dah baca n' Review Namikaze-san...uhhmm...menurut Namikaze-san siapa pairnya? *lho koq balik nanya?* ternyata masih ada Typo ya? -_-' padahal dah dibaca ulang, mdah2an chap yang ini dah berkurang ya typonya, n finally do you mind to R n' R this chapter?

**Hikari Shinju** : Hahaha...Hikasi-san, jangan pake acara putus dunkz...mereka tunangan kan karena keluarganya, tapi gimana nasib pertunangan mereka ya? akan di jawab pada chapter2 selanjutnya...hehe:P btw thanks danh baca n' review, mind to R n R' chapter yang ini?

**rchrt **: Hihihihi...pen name nya lucu dech, artinya apa? *plak, kok malah nanya?* btw thanks dah baca n' review fict ai^^ mind to R n R' this Chapter? 

And Finally...Readers...boleh minta review chapter yang ini? kalau bisa kasih saran dan kritik, ngeflame juga boleh, tapi aiko akan berusaha lebih baik lagi...mohon bantuannya*mbungkuk badan*


	4. Chapter 4 : Penyesalan

Moshi-moshi minna^^

Ai kembali dengan updetan fic gaje..hiii:P moga aja kali ini updatenya ngak telat banget ya…

Ok langsung aja happy reading minna^^

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : SasuSaku slight SasuHina, NaruHina

**Genre :** Romance / Drama (genrenya Ai ganti, kayaknya lebih cocok ke drama deh)

**Warning :** AU, OOC (banget), gaje (?), ide pasaran, typo (maybe)

**Don't like, Don't read!  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Penyesalan  
**

Semburat warna kuning keemasan tampak terang diufuk timur, menandakan pagi akan segera datang. Semilir lembut angin subuh yang menyejukkan menerpa seluruh penjuru kota. Lambat laun Sang penguasa cahaya menampakkan dirinya, mentransfer jutaan molekul cahayanya yang merambat melalui udara yang masih dingin. Menghangatkan jejak malam yang masih membekas dengan kedinginannya. Sinar hangat sang mentaripun mulai terasa. Makhluk-makhluk Tuhan yang terlelap sejak semalam mulai bangkit melakukan kegiatan yang selalu dilakukan setiap pagi. Tak terkecuali keluarga burung yang bersarang di pucuk-pucuk pohon jalanan, burung itu mengepakkan sayapnya ingin memulai aktifitas pagi demi sang anak yang tinggal disarang.

Namun tak semua makhluk Tuhan terbangun dipagi yang cerah ini. Disebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih gading seorang gadis muda tergolek lemah diatas tempat tidurnya. Selang infuse terpasang ditangan kirinya, dan ditambah dengan selang oksigen dan kabel-kabel lainnya yang terhubungan dengan computer disampingnya. Deru nafasnya yang teratur menandakan ia masih terlelap. Tapi apakah ia akan terbangun di pagi yang cerah ini? Tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya, sudah 3 hari ia tak sadarkan diri dan tak bergerak sedikitpun, wajahnya pucat dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin, hanya komputer yang berbunyi menandakan jantungnya masih berdetak.

Disudut ruangan itu seorang pemuda berambut hitam masih berkelana dialam mimpinya. Dalam tidurnya ia menggigau, memanggil sebuah nama. "Sakura" gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Gadis yang kini tergolek lemah di tempat tidur di depannya.

"Sasuke! Bangun, sudah pagi!" suara seorang gadis muda lainnya terdengar membangunkan pemuda yang sedang bermimpi bersama gadisnya.

"Ino!" pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu akhirnya bangun juga, mengucek matanya sebentar agar bisa menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya terang yang masuk melalui sisi jendela kaca yang telah dibuka Ino. Penampilan pemuda itu kini tak sebanding dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Bagaimana tidak, sudah tiga hari ia hanya menemani Sakura di rumah sakit. Tak peduli dengan keadaannya sendiri yang kini terlihat berantakan. Andai saja Ino tidak membawakan makanan dan pakaian ganti untuknnya mungkin ia akan lebih terlihat lebih buruk lagi.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" tanyanya kemudian penuh harap. Ino yang ditanya menunduk lesu, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Arrgghh…ini semua salahku, aku menyesal tak bisa melindungimu. Maafkan aku Sakura," Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Ia menunduk, memandang ke bawah, entah apa yang dilihatnya disana, meremas rambutnya yang kusut akibat habis tidur tadi.

"Tenanglah Sasuke! Aku tau Sakura kuat, ia tak akan menyerah semudah itu," ujar Ino menenangkan Sasuke. Ia mengusap bahu pemuda yang dulu pernah menjadi sahabat terdekatnya itu, berharap akan sedikit membuat Sasuke tenang. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat merasa bersalah. Tak pernah ia melihat Sasuke penuh dengan emosi kesedihan seperti ini.

Kemudian mata Ino melirik Sakura yang masih belum sadarkan diri di tempat tidurnya. "Cepatlah sadar, Sakura!" gumamnya pelan.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"DIMANA ANAK ITU?" suara baritone yang berat menggema keseluruh ruangan. Volumenya yang keras menandakan sang pemilik suara sedang marah besar.

"Fugaku! Tenanglah! Mungkin Sasuke masih syok dengan semua ini," suara lainnya yang lebih serak dan berat terdengar lebih tenang. "Apalagi dengan kemunculan gadis itu di pesta kemaren," lanjutnya suara itu lagi.

Fugaku terdiam mendengar ayahnya yang sudah mulai berbicara. Tak ada yang bisa berkutik jika Uchiha tertua itu sudah mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Bahkan Fugaku yang biasanya selalu terlihat keras didepan orang banyak itu tak mampu berbuat apa-apa saat kebahagiaan anaknya direnggut didepan matanya sendiri.

"Ck, bagaimana bisa gadis itu muncul lagi, bukankah dia sudah—" perkataan Madara Uchiha, orang nomor satu di kediaman Uchiha itu terhenti saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan yang sedang mereka tempati.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Masuk!"

Pintu ruangan yang tingginya lebih dari dua meter itu terbuka pelan, dibaliknya menampakkan seorang pemuda yang usianya jauh lebih muda.

"Kakek! Ayah!" salam Itachi, pemuda yang baru masuk itu kepada orang yang ada dalam ruangan. Sementara kedua orang yang disapa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap lekat pada Uchiha muda di depan mereka.

"Aku harap kau membawa kabar baik Itachi," Fugaku menatap tajam pada putra sulungnya itu, mengharapkan kabar dari Sasuke, anak bungsunya. Itachi menganguk, tapi sorot matanya sayu seakan ia tahu apa yang akan menimpa adik semata wayangnya itu nanti setelah ia memberitahukan keberadaan Sasuke kepada ayahnya, terlebih kepada sang Kakek, Madara Uchiha.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Madara singkat tapi penuh dengan nada yang menunjukkan bahwa ialah yang berkuasa.

"Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha bersama dengan—" Itachi menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum menyebutkan nama orang yang mungkin akan membuat Uchiha tertua itu marah.

"—Sakura."

"Sudah kuduga pasti dia bersamanya," ujar Madara berang, suaranya meninggi tapi sesaat kemudian ia berusaha untuk tenang. Dikepalanya yang sudah memutih itu tersusun rencana licik yang dulu pernah dilakukannya untuk memisahkan kedua anak manusia yang saling mencintai itu. Dan salah satu dari anak itu adalah cucunya dan yang lainnya adalah cucu dari musuh terbesarnya, _Haruno_.

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke ada dirumah sakit? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Fugaku terlihat cemas. Sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi dan kagum pada putra bungsunya itu, tapi tekanan dari sang ayah yang selalu menuntutnya untuk menjadi sempurna membuat ia tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaan sebagaimana seorang manusia. Ia bagaikan robot yang selalu mematuhi perintah.

"Tenangkan dirimu Fugaku, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada anak itu, karena dalam darahnya mengalir darah Uchiha," ujar Madara dengan seringai liciknya.

"Ya, kakek benar. Sasuke tidak apa-apa tapi Sakura, gadis itu kecelakaan pada malam saat pesta dan sampai sekarang masih dalam keadaan koma," jelas Itachi yang disambut hembusan nafas lega oleh Fugaku begitu mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tidak apa-apa. Tapi mendengar Sakura yang mengalami kecelakaan, raut wajahnya kembali cemas karena gadis yang dicintai anak kesayangannya itu sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"Benarkah? Itu berita bagus Itachi," ujar Madara terdengar senang. Itachi menyerngit heran, ia tak tahu apakah kakeknya yang terkenal keras hati itu senang karena Sasuke tidak apa-apa atau karena Sakura yang sedang koma. Yang ia tahu bahwa kakeknya tak senang dengan kedekatan Sakura dengan Sasuke sejak lama.

BRAAK….

Terdengar suara pintu digebrak dari luar membuat semua mata memandang ke arah pintu, sumber suara. Tampak wanita yang sudah tidak terlihat muda lagi, sedikit berlari ke arah Itachi dengan linangan air mata. Jejak kecantikan yang dimilikinya dulu sewaktu masih muda membuat ia masih terlihat cantik dengan gaun tidurnya yang kusut. Tak peduli dengan mertua dan suaminya yang masih memandangnya heran, wanita itu menghambur ke arah Itachi, anaknya.

"Itachi, bagaimana adikmu? Apakah sudah ditemukan? Dimana dia sekarang? Dimana Sasuke?" pertanyaan beruntun mendera Itachi. Pemuda itu memegangi pundak ibunya yang lebih pendek darinya. Membawanya dalam pelukan kasih sayang untuk menenangkan sang Ibu yang mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

"Sasuke sudah ditemukan bu, ia tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah!" kata Itachi lembut ditelinga ibunya.

"Benarkah? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Mikoto, hapus air matamu, anak itu akan segera kemari. Persiapkan saja semua keperluannya dirumah ini." suara berat ayah mertuanya menyadarkan Mikoto, wanita yang dinikahi Fugaku 27 tahun yang lalu, yang juga adalah ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Ba-baik ayah," jawab Mikoto melepaskan pelukan anak sulungnya dan menyeka air matanya. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan keluar ruangan dibantu oleh Itachi, setelah pamit pada kedua orang yang paling dihormatinya itu.

"Fugaku!"

"Y-ya ayah." Fugaku yang masih memandangi punggung istrinya yang berlalu bersama Itachi tersentak saat panggilan sang ayah sampai ke telinganya.

"Siapkan orang untuk membawa Sasuke pulang, soal gadis yang bersamanya, biar aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan, kali ini jangan sampai ia bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke," perintah Madara yang terasa tidak asing bagi Fugaku.

Ia merasa kembali 5 tahun silam saat ayahnya memberikan perintah yang sama, membereskan gadis yang bersama Sasuke. Kali ini hati kecilnya menolak keras perintah sang ayah, tapi ia masih belum berani melawan kekuasaan ayahnya.

"Tapi ayah—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, kali ini gadis itu harus benar-benar lenyap," potong Madar dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"Baik," jawab Fugaku singkat, dikepalanya tersusun sebuah rencana yang pastinya tak akan ia sesali lagi.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Sasuke!" Ino memanggil lembut pada Sasuke yang masih duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sakura. Tangannya menggenggam erat pada jemari pucat yang lemah itu. Sasuke menoleh sesaat dan tanpa menjawab panggilan Ino, ia kembali menatap wajah gadis manis yang terlelap didepannya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, sudah tiga hari kau disini,"

"…"

"Aku sudah memberitahu Nyonya Tsunade dan yang lainnya tentang Sakura, tapi aku tak mengatakan apapun tentangmu. Mungkin siang ini mereka sudah ada di Konoha," beritahu Ino.

"…"

"Dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu, sejak kepergianmu setelah kejadian yang menimpa Sakura nyonya Tsunade—" Ino menatap Sakura sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sasuke yang tak mendengar lagi kelanjutan penjelasan Ino menoleh pada gadis pirang itu. Menatap mata aquamarine yang memandang Sakura dengan lembut, seakan tak ingin melukai gadis yang terbaring lemah didepannya mendengar apa yang akan dikatakannya. Ino tau Sakura tak menyukai sifat Tsunade yang satu ini. Tsunade selalu menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke di depan Sakura, menunjukkan betapa ia sangat membenci Sasuke, dan Sakura tak suka itu.

"—Nyonya tsunade, dia…sangat membencimu"

"Aku tau, pasti begitu…dari dulu juga begitu," akhirnya Sasuke bersuara.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu, sebenarnya Nyonya Tsunade telah merestui kalian sejak lama, ia hanya takut kau mempermainkan Sakura. Dan ketakutannya terbukti saat kau meninggalkan Sakura saat ia sangat membutuhkanmu dan tak pernah kembali lagi,"

"Aku tak pernah berniat meninggalkannya. Aku…aku sangat bingung waktu itu," Sasuke kembali memandang wajah Sakura. Masih dengan tatapan bersalahnya. "Ibuku sedang sakit, dan disisi lain perusahaan juga sedang membutuhkanku," lanjut Sasuke.

"Setidaknya kau bisa memberi kabar padanya. Ya, walau harus kuakui komunikasi di desa Kiri cukup sulit tapi setidaknya kau bisa berkirim surat,"

"Aku mengirim surat Ino, setiap hari aku mengirim surat untuk Sakura setelah kepergianku dari desa Kiri," Sasuke membalas perkataan Ino dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak, tidak terima dengan tuduhan tak langsung dari Ino, padahal ia selalu menceritakan semua kegiatannya dalam surat itu dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah yang sedang dilakukan Sakura sekarang.

"Surat? Benarkah?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Ya, setiap hari aku mengirim surat untuk Sakura, tapi tak ada satupun balasan yang kuterima," Ino terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Dan satu-satunya surat balasan yang kuterima hanyalah surat yang mengabarkan kalau Sakura telah meninggal dalam kebakaran yang terjadi di rumahmu," suara Sasuke makin mengecil di akhir kalimatnya.

Ino terkejut dengan cerita Sasuke barusan, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, memandang tak percaya ke arah Sasuke. Tak percaya dengan berita yang dikatakan Sasuke tentang kematian Sakura yang mengaitkan kematian keluarganya. Sekilas bayangan kebakaran dirumahnya dulu melintas didepan matanya, bagaimana si jago merah yang menyala besar itu telah merenggut seluruh keluarganya. Ino menunduk, air mukanya berubah sendu.

"Maaf Ino, aku tak bermaksud untuk—" Sasuke menyadari kesalahannya yang telah mengungkit masa lalu Ino dan keluarganya yang telah tiada.

"Tak apa Sasuke, aku memang seharusnya bisa menerima kenyataan tentang keluargaku," potong Ino cepat.

"Hn." ciri khas Sasuke kembali keluar.

"Tapi tak pernah ada surat yang datang Sasuke, tak ada satupun kabar yang memberitakan dirimu," Ino sudah kembali tenang dan fokus pada masalah yang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

"Itu tak mungkin, aku selalu mengecek semua surat yang kukirim ke—" suara Sasuke tercekat saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino heran pada perubahan ekspresi Sasuke yang berubah marah.

"Ck, aku tau, pasti dia yang ada dibalik semua ini," Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras, matanya menatap tajam kesatu titik menunjukkan kemarahan. Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan berlari menuju pintu keluar dari kamar rawat itu.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Ino semakin heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang berubah dengan cepat.

"Ino, aku titip Sakura, ada sesuatu yang harus aku bereskan dan akan menjawab semua ini," ujar Sasuke di ujung pintu.

Sesaat kemudian tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar selain degupan pintu yang menutup dan suara langkah kaki Sasuke yang berlari menjauh.

"Ba-baik" jawab Ino, masih bengong dengan perkataan Sasuke. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang dan melirik Sakura dengan keadaan yang masih sama.

"Aku harap semuanya berjalan baik kembali," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

'Cepatlah bangun, Sakura!'

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Kau sudah siap Naruto?"

"Ya, sebentar Shikamaru…ugh…sedi…kit la…gi," jawab Naruto yang kini sibuk dengan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya. Ia kini tengah berusaha menyisip-nyisipkan pakaian yang belum masuk di ruang kosong dalam koper yang dipinjamkan Shikamaru padanya. Sebenarnya bawaannya tidaklah banyak, karena barang-barangnya juga sedikit, tapi susunannya yang amburadul "_ala Naruto_" membuat barang yang sedikit itu menjadi bertumpuk gak karuan dalam koper besar Shikamaru.

"Kau ini lama sekali sih? Kita harus segera ke—" Shikamaru akhirnya masuk ke kamar yang ditempati Naruto, tapi setelah matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang sedang bergelut dengan semua pakaian yang "_amburadul_" itu, ia hanya berdiri didepan pintu sambil berkata "merepotkan"

"Sebaiknya minta bantuan pada saudaramu saja," ujar Shikamaru kemudian setelah sekian lama menunggu di kursi dekat tempat tidur Naruto yang berserakan dengan pakaiannya itu. Alih-alih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menyusun pakaian, Naruto malah membuat baju yang sudah rapi itu kembali kusut dan berserakan dalam koper.

"Iya, ya mengapa tak terpikir oleh ku tadi?" kata Naruto innocent membuat Shikamaru yang mendengarnya sweatdrop ditempat.

"GARAAAA…" Naruto berjalan keluar kamar memanggil saudara angkatnya itu, tapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali lagi dengan cengiran gajenya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Shikamaru yang tadi sudah bersiap tidur kini kembali bangun melihat Naruto kembali ke kamar.

"Aku lupa kalau Gara masih di Suna" jawab Naruto menunduk menyayangkan Gara yang belum pulang dari kediamannya di Suna. Padahal Garalah yang selalu bisa membantunya dalam urusan seperti ini. Akhirnya ia kembali lagi pada pekerjaan awalnya "bereksperimen" dalam koper yang dipinjamkan Shikamaru dengan bajunya yang akan dibawanya nanti ke Oto City.

Shikamaru tak menggubris Naruto yang masih asyik sendiri, dan ia juga tak berminat dalam urusan yang merepotkan seperti itu. Shikamaru sebenarnya tidak tidur, ia malah asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang Naruto yang bisa mendapatkan beasiswa ke Universitas seni paling terkenal di Oto City. Walaupun Naruto adalah orang paling _ceroboh, aneh _dan _bodoh_ yang pernah ditemuinya tapi Shikamaru harus mengakui kehebatan Naruto dalam bermusik. Dan ia yakin Naruto tak akan menyesali keputusannya untuk menerima beasiswa itu karena keputusannya kali ini adalah salah satu langkah awal untuk merebut kebahagiaannya yang telah terenggut paksa.

"Aha…aku tanya sama kak Temari saja," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung ke atas, "Hehe…aku memang jenius, tidak seperti Shikamaru yang kerjanya tidur melulu," ujarnya lagi dengan bangga sambil melirik Shikamaru yang sudah kembali ke alam mimpinya.

'_Ck, apanya yang jenius, dasar Naruto baka, bukannya dari tadi,_' rutuk Shikamaru dalam hati. Ia memang belum tidur, salahkan volume suara Naruto yang selalu melebihi dari volume orang _"normal"._

Akhirnya Shikaaru kembali melanjutkan _"kegemarannya_" setelah Naruto pergi dari kamar itu untuk memanggil Temari. Tapi sepertinya kesenangannya itu tak berlangsung lama karena sesaat kemudian terdengar teriakan Naruto yang mengaduh kesakitan dan memohon ampun datang semakin dekat ketempatnya.

"Aduh, ampuuuuun…" Naruto berlari masuk kamar dan menutup pintunya. Diluar, Temari menggedor-gedor pintu kamar dengan keras.

"NARUTO BAKAAAAA…KEMARI KAU" suara Temari terdengar lebih kencang dari Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto buat ulah lagi yang membuat gadis Sabaku itu marah besar.

"Shikamaru, bangun…kau harus menolongku," Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh Shikamaru yang berusaha menghiraukan teriakan Naruto dan Temari dengan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Ahh…kau itu merepotkan saja, buat ulah apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Shikamaru yang akhirnya membalikkan badan.

"Nngghh…itu…hehe…" hanya cengiran bodoh Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Shikmaru.

"Aku menyuruhmu meminta bantuan, bukannya bikin ulah," sewot Shikamaru.

"Aku juga maunya begitu, tapi saat aku masuk kamarnya dan meminta bantuan Temari-nee malah marah-marah, melemparkan bantal dan mengejarku," jelas Naruto polos.

"Memangnya kau tak mengetuk pintu dulu?"

"Hehe, itu dia masalahnya, aku lupa dan waktu itu Temari-nee sedang ganti baju,"

Duukk…

"Dasar baka, pantas saja dia mengejarmu," Shikamaru memukulkan bantal dikepalanya ke kepala Naruto.

"Shikamaru, kenapa kau ikut memukulku juga?" Naruto meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Shikamaru.

"Sekarang bagaimana cara meminta bantuannya lagi kalau ia sudah marah begitu,"

"Karena itulah aku mohon bantuanmu, bantu aku membujuk Temari-nee ya…ya…" Naruto mengeluarkan jurus puppy-eyes nya (?).

"Ck…kau tau?" Naruto menggeleng.

"Kau itu lebih merepotkan daripada wanita."

"…"

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Bagaimana keadaan putri saya dokter?"

"Maaf, Tuan Hiashi saya melihat keanehan yang terjadi pada putri anda," dokter yang ditanya menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. " Secara fisik putri anda tidak mengalami hal yang serius," lanjut dokter itu kemudian.

"Tapi mengapa sampai sekarang ia masih belum sadar dokter?" potong Sanami cepat, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Hinata yang sudah tiga hari belum siuman sejak malam pesta pertunangannya.

"Itulah yang membuat saya bingung, Nyonya. Sepertinya alam bawah sadar nona Hinata menolak untuk bangun," jelas dokter itu lagi.

"Apa maksud anda dokter Kabuto?" nada suara Hiashi mulai meninggi, pertanda ia tak suka dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aa…ya, maksud saya saraf diotak putri anda tidak merespon untuk sadar, atau bisa dibilang nona Hinata saat ini sedang koma" jelas dokter itu lagi sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya yang miring dengan gugup.

"Oh Tuhan…Bagaimana bisa? Apa penyebab semua ini? Hinata tak pernah mengeluh sakit sebelumnya," kata Sanami yang mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Err…sebenarnya tidak ada gejala khusus, tapi dalam kasus ini pasien biasanya pernah mengalami—" dokter didikan Orochimaru itu mengambil nafas sejenak, sangat berhati-hati dalam pemilihan kata untuk menjelaskan tentang keadaan putri pengusaha besar itu.

"—tekanan yang cukup berat…sehingga ia tak ingin kembali ke kehidupan lamanya lagi,"

Sontak suami istri itu terkejut, mereka sangat paham apa yang menjadi putrinya seperti itu. Dan itu adalah kesalahan mereka.

"Lakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkan putriku dokter, lakukan apapun," Sanami histeris di pegangan Hiashi, ia mencengkram lengan suaminya. Menangis pilu memikirkan nasib anaknya yang tragis. Sementara Hiashi hanya terdiam sambil sesekali mengusap bahu dan lengan Sanami dipelukannya. Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang sangat dalam menyeruak dalam dadanya. Andai saja ia tak memaksakan pernikahan putrinya itu, mungkin semuanya tak akan jadi begini. Tetapi penyesalan memang datang terlambat bukan? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Dimana ini? Kenapa gelap sekali? Dingin, apa yang terjadi?" Sakura melihat kesekelilingnya mencoba mencari setitik cahaya yang dapat memberitahukan tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Tapi tak ada satu titikpun yang terlihat, semuanya…gelap.

"Sakura!" suara yang sangat dikenal gadis itu terdengar pelan memanggil namanya. Gadis pinky itu menoleh ke belakang, ke sumber suara orang yang memanggilnya. Kini cahaya yang sedari tadi dicarinya mulai terlihat. Namun tetap tak bisa menjelaskan keberadaannya, ia kembali melihat kesekeliling, hanya ada ruangan luas tanpa ujung, hanya ada dirinya dan…Sasuke

"Sasuke…" Sakura menatap sosok jangkung Sasuke yang kini sedang mengulurkan tangan, tapi ada yang aneh, tangan itu tak terulur padanya tapi pada gadis disampingnya. Sakura tak tahu sejak kapan gadis itu ada disampingnya.

Gadis berambut gelap yang berada disampingnya itu melangkahkan mendekat ke arah Sasuke, sosok yang biasanya selalu dingin dan kaku. Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis berambut gelap yang mendatanginya. Sakura mematung ditempatnya berdiri sekarang, tak tahu ingin berbuat apa. Bayangan tentang pesta yang didatanginya – pesta pertunangan Sasuke – berputar-putar dikepalanya. Ya, sekarang dia ingat semuanya. Sasuke dan…tunangannya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat, memasangkan cincin pada jari mungil gadis itu. Kemudian berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sakura yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Sakura semakin tertekan dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tidak…bukan seperti ini yang aku inginkan Sasuke, bukan karena ini aku mendatangimu. TIDAK…ini tak boleh terjadi," Sakura berteriak histeris sambil menangis, tak terima dengan kenyataan yang terlihat didepannya. Tapi sekeras apapun ia menangis, Sasuke tak kembali. Ia masih tetap sendiri, berkelana diruangan luas tanpa ujung.

Sakura masih terisak saat ia mendengar suara lain, suara teman dekatnya, sahabatnya.

"Kau harus kuat Sakura, kau bukan seperti ini. Mana Sakura yang dulu kukenal?"

"Tidak Ino, aku memang bukan Sakura yang dulu lagi, aku sudah letih berpura-pura kuat, aku sudah capek menunggu harapan palsu, penantianku selama ini ternyata sia-sia," jawab Sakura pasrah. Ia menunduk, air matanya tetap tak mau berhenti mengalir. Suara Ino samar-samar hilang, dan kini ia sendirian lagi. Kesunyian kembali melanda Sakura. Isakannya tak lagi terdengar, hanya terdengar deru nafasnya yang cepat akibat menangis tadi.

"Andai saja aku adalah gadis itu," tiba-tiba Sakura berujar lirih. Tapi ia tak tahu apa yang diucapkannya ternyata menjadi kenyataan.

Sebuah titik putih muncul didepan Sakura, titik itu makin meluas membentuk sebuah lubang cahaya di tengah ruangan gelap. Dan makin membesar hingga memenuhi ruang tanpa batas tempat Sakura berada. Sakura menutup matanya karana cahaya yang menyilaukan datang begitu cepat padanya dan akhirnya ia tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.  
.

.

**TBC**

Hadoooh…apa-apaan ini? Kayaknya jalan ceritanya makin ngaco dech, tapi sebenarnya belum masuk ke ide inti "pertukaran jiwa". Stelah baca ulang yang chapter kemaren ai baru nyadar klo konfliknya jadi belibet gara2 ganti scen yang berputar2…tapi yaaa sudahlah. Chapter ini moga aja readers bisa ngerti dengan jalan ceritanya.

eh iya, soal kenapa Hinata belum bangun-bangun itu murni hanya penyakit karangan Ai, ngak tau de apa bener ada kasus yang kayak gitu, secara ini adalah ficnya ai, jadi boleh kan ai bikin penyakit baru...hehehe:p

Eh, tapi Naruto di chapter ini kenapa polos banget yak? Beda banget sm chap lalu. Tapi sebenarnya dia itu pinter banget loh, buktinya bisa dapet beasiswa…kan…kan? Walaupun cuma dalam bidang music -_-'

Er, bagi yang mau tau kelanjutan kisah mereka, silahkan ikutin terus ya…ya…n' jangan lupa reviewnya…*ngarep* tapi kayaknya ceritanya udah bisa ditebak ya? Abis idenya udah pasaran (-_-') *teman ai yang baca bilang gitu:(

Tapi…tapi ai bakal bikin ini cerita beda…*semangat lagi*

Nggh…klo gitu Ai mau bales review dulu, maaf ngak bisa melalui PM

**Mya Nee-chan** : Huaaa..*peyuk2 Nee-chan* arigatou udah jadi yang pertama ngeriview, nee-chan emang the best dah pokoknya..hehe:p

Uhmm…iya, ai udah baca ulang, ternyata emang bikin bingung ya? -_-" tebakan nee-chan bener, tapi kayaknya blum di chapter ini, jadi keep attention for the story ^^, ini udah update mind to R n R' again nee-chan^^

**Hikari Shinju** : arigatou dah ngereview Hikari, ai seneng qm slalu ngeriview fic abal ai^^, ngak bakal lama lagi semua masalahnya juga bakal terkuak koq, so keep waiting for the story and don't forget to R n R' again…yosh…Arigatou

**Kurosaki Naruto-nichan** : Arigatou Kuro dah ngereview, gomen ai ngak bisa ngebales PM nya, tapi ai udah baca dr Hp koq…bales disini aja ngak pa2 kan? Hii:p

Eh, iya…nama kita emang mirip2 dikit ya hehe:p, soal bleach ngak pa2 koq, semua orang kan punya kesukaan yg b'beda2. Ai seneng banget kuro smpe baca 2 kali, Ai jadi semangat ngapdet nya arigatou ya^^ ni udah update chapter4, mind to R n R' again?

**4ntk4-chan** : Arigatou Anka-chan datang lagi buat ngereview ini udah update chapter 4, mind to R n R' again? ^^

And finally readers, may I ask you review for this chapter? *ngarep*


	5. Chapter 5 : I only remember about you

Halo...halo minna :)

aku datang lagi setelah lama bertapa di pengunungan antah berantah (?) #masang tampang innocent...ditabok rame2

gomen...gomenasai...saya sepertinya kelamaan ngapdet fic ini ya?...#udah tau nanya...-_-'

udah hampir 5 eh, ngak 6 bulan ngak update...hehehe:p

hee? Huapaaaa?hampir setengah taon ngak ngapdet?

#ngak hampir lagi, udah setengah taun kali...

tolong dimaklumin saja ya minna...tugas saya sebagai seorang yang masih mengenyam bangku pendidikan mengharuskan saya untuk berhenti sementara didunia perfanfic-an...

#alasan basi...

Ya sudah kalo ngak percaya...yang penting saya sudah jelaskan...*ngotot*

#eh?

okey dech, tanpa banya bacot lagi saya persembahkan soul...chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : SasuSaku slight SasuHina, NaruHina

**Genre :** Romance / Drama

**Warning :** AU, OOC (banget), gaje (?), ide pasaran, typo (maybe)

**Don't like, Don't read!  
**

**Chapter 5**

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan cepat, mengayunkan kakinya dengan langkah besar yang seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang makin berdetak kencang. Memacu darah ke suluruh otot-otot di tubuhnya agar dapat bergerak cepat ke tempat yang diinginkannya. Bayangan masa lalu samar-samar berkelebat di otaknya. Bagaikan alur cerita sebuah film layar lebar yang memutar adegan demi adegan secara runtut.

Langkah kaki itu kini terhenti. Ia berdiri di depan pintu _double _sebuah ruangan di tempat yang ingin ditujunya sedari tadi. Tangannya terulur pada kenop pintu itu dan sedikit mendorongnya ke depan menampakkan semua yang ada di balik pintu itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang Sasuke!" suara seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya menyambut kedatangannya.

"Dimana dia?"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

Sasuke berjalan cepat ke arah meja didepannya, dimana Itachi Uchiha sedang duduk di balik meja itu. Mata hitam kelamnya mengkilat memperlihatkan betapa marahnya ia saat ini. Dan tanpa peduli pada siapa yang ada di depannya ia menggebrak meja itu dengan keras.

BRAAKK…

"CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA DIA?" Sasuke berteriak tak sabar. Ia geram melihat tingkah kakaknya yang pura-pura tak tahu. Padahal dia juga salah satu orang yang paling tahu semua yang terjadi padanya beberapa tahun ini.

"Duduk dulu Sasuke! Mari kita bicara dengan kepala dingin," ajak Itachi kemudian. Sasuke tetap di tempatnya, tak menggubris kata-kata kakaknya. Matanya memandang nanar ke seluruh ruangan, mencari sosok tua yang dicarinya.

"Kau mencariku Sasuke?"

Dua orang di dalam ruangan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Sang Uchiha tertua berdiri di sisi pintu.

"Well! Ternyata beberapa hari bersama gadis itu sikapmu telah berubah drastis ya."

"Shhsss..KAU!" Sasuke mendesis keras dan bersamaan dengan itu kakinya melangkah cepat ke arah pria tua di belakangnya. Tak peduli apapun yang menghadangnya, ia menerjang beberapa kursi yang menghalanginya. Berlari menuju sisi pintu tempat kakeknya, Madara Uchiha. Dengan cepat tangannya menarik dan menggenggam kerah baju Sang Uchiha tertua itu.

"KAU LAH YANG MENGUBAHKU SEPERTI INI? SEBENARNYA APA TUJUANMU, HAH?"

Kedua onyx yang berbeda usia itu saling beradu. Saling menatap tajam pada onyx di depannya. Onyx yang diliputi kemarahan dan kebencian.

"Sasuke tenangkan dirimu!" Itachi memegang tangan Sasuke yang menarik kerah baju Madara. Mencoba memisahkan duo Uchiha yang berbeda generasi itu.

"Ingat Sasuke! Dia Kakekmu."

"CIH…KAKEK MACAM APA YANG MERUSAK KEBAHAGIAAN CUCUNYA SENDIRI?"

Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajah tua Madara yang membuat Sasuke semakin berang. Namun akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan tangannya, membuat tubuh Madara yang tadi terangkat akibat cekikan pada kerah kemeja jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Tangannya tetap ditahan oleh Itachi. Madara masih belum bangkit dari jatuhnya, tubuhnya bergetar dan tak lama kemudian…

KHEKHE…HUUAHAHAHAHA!

Senyum Madara kini berubah menjadi tawa yang membahana ke segala penjuru ruangan itu. Tawa itu terdengar pilu sekaligus mengerikan. Membuat siapapun bergidik mendengarnya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, ia merasa kakeknya saat ini sedang mengolok-ngolok kehidupannya. Itachi mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke karena merasakan aura panas yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke yang dilanda kemarahan.

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN?"

Madara tak mengindahkan teriakan Sasuke yang masih berontak ditangan Itachi. Ia bangun dari jatuhnya dan merapikan kemejanya yang kusut akibat ulah cucunya sendiri. Kemudian berjalan ke mejanya yang berada di tengah-tengah diantara meja Itachi dan Fugaku. Dengan santai ia duduk di singgasananya, menaikkan kaki kanannya dan menyilangkan pada kaki kirinya.

"Dengar Sasuke!" Madara berujar dengan tampang yang serius kali ini. "Aku…adalah orang yang paling berkuasa di keluarga Uchiha. Dan aku mengatur semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha, termasuk…kehidupanmu."

"KAU TIDAK BISA MENGATUR KEHIDUPANKU SEMAUMU."

"Aku bisa Sasuke! Kau masih membutuhkanku untuk membuat gadis itu bernafas sampai saat ini."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA? JANGAN SAKITI DIA," Sasuke tau Kakeknya bisa berbuat apa saja pada orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku bisa saja menyuruh orang untuk melenyapkan gadis itu malam ini juga." Sasuke membelalak mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Sang Uchiha tua di depannya itu. "Tapi kalau kau bisa menjadi cucu yang penurut. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya kembali," lanjutnya penuh ancaman.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke. Kali ini nada suaranya tak lagi setinggi tadi. Ia tau percuma melawan kakeknya di saat ia sedang membutuhkan kekuasaan besar Uchiha untuk membantu Sakura agar tetap hidup. Kali ini ia benar-benar tak berdaya di bawah kekuasaan Uchiha.

"Aku akan membiayai pengobatan gadis itu sampai sembuh. Tapi…kau harus tetap melanjutkan pertunanganmu dengan gadis Hyuga itu sampai **jenjang pernikahan**.

JDAARRR…

Perintah itu bagaikan petir yang menyambar telinganya. Ia tak mungkin bisa menikahi orang yang tidak dikenal dan dicintainya sementara gadis yang sangat dicintainya kini terbaring meregang nyawa. Sasuke diam tak bergeming, di saat seperti ini otaknya yang jenius bahkan tak mampu untuk membuat keputusan yang mempertaruhkan kehidupan Sakura.

"Aku akan memberikan sedikit keringanan," Madara meluruskan kakinya dan menaikkan punggungnya, kedua tangannya bertopang pada pinggir meja didepannya. "Kau aku izinkan untuk menemui gadis itu sebelum hari pernikahanmu dilangsungkan."

"Tapi—" Sasuke ingin membantah perintah kakeknya.

"Pikirkan keselamatan Sakura, Sasuke!" bisik Itachi sebelum Sasuke melancarkan protesnya.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, merasakan perih karena menyakiti Sakura sekali lagi. Kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya yang telah letih secara batin itu. Dan akhirnya merosot ke lantai. Itachi melepaskan pegangannya ditangan Sasuke, memandang sedih pada adik semata wayangnya. Ia bukannya tak mau membantu, tapi ia sendiri tak berdaya dengan kekuasaan kakeknya yang mengatur kehidupan seluruh keluarganya, termasuk kehidupannya sendiri.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke lemah.

'Maafkan aku Sakura, lagi-lagi aku tak bisa mempertahankanmu.'

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Kakak! Kakak! Kau sudah sadar? Ayah! Ibu! Kakak sudah sadar, semuanya cepat kesini," Hanabi berteriak senang begitu mengetahui kakaknya yang sudah koma selama berhari-hari akhirnya sadar. Ia dengan cepat berlari keluar memanggil keluarganya yang lain.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Sanami dan Hiashi berjalan cepat memasuki pintu ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu. Neji mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Kau sudah sadar nak, syukurlah! Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," Sanami langsung memeluk putrinya yang beberapa hari ini tidak sadarkan diri.

Sementara itu gadis yang sedang terbaring lemah itu mengerjapkan matanya yang belum beradaptasi dengan cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba saja mendatanginya. Ia meringis saat menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang terpasang selang _infuse_. Kepalanya berdenyut, dan terasa perih.

"Ngh…dimana aku? Ahh…kepalaku sakit sekali," ujarnya lirih. Tangan kanannya yang tak terpasang selang _infuse_ memegang pelipisnya.

"Kau di rumah sakit Hinata, kau sudah koma selama beberapa hari. Jadi jangan banyak bergerak dulu," jawab Hiashi. Raut kelegaan tampak jelas di wajahnya melihat putrinya telah sadar kembali.

Gadis itu menautkan kedua alisnya, ia tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan lelaki yang bertubuh besar didepannya.

"Kenapa aku bisa koma? Dan siapa Hinata? Kalian siapa?" tanya gadis itu yang disambut dengan tatapan khawatir dari semua orang yang mengelilingnya.

"Oh…tidak! Kau tidak kenal kami?"

Gadis yang terbaring itu menggeleng, Sanami terkejut saat putrinya tak mengenalinya lagi, tangannya membekap mulutnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Neji! Cepat panggil dokter Kabuto!" suruh Hiashi kembali khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya

"Baik ayah!" jawab Neji singkat. Ia segera berlari keluar ruangan diikuti dengan debaman pintu yang tidak keras.

"Kakak, kau tidak ingat namamu sendiri?" kini Hanabi mencoba mendekati Hinata.

"Namaku Hinata? Tapi—" ucapan gadis itu terpotong begitu melihat siapa yang berada di sisi pintu.

"Sasuke…" gumamnya pelan tapi masih cukup terdengar oleh Hanabi yang berada dekat dengannya.

"Kakak…kau ingat Kak Sasuke?"

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Perasaan cemas yang mendalam mendera Tsunade kali ini. Pikirannya tertuju pada gadis yang telah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri itu. Matanya memandang sekali lagi pada telepon yang ada di meja kerjanya. Berharap telepon itu akan memberitahukan keadaan Sakura yang sudah tiga hari tidak ada kabar setelah kedatangannya di Kota. Ino, teman yang menemani Sakura ke kota memang menghubunginya saat ia telah sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap, tetapi setelah itu tak ada kabar sedikitpun dari mereka. Sekilas bayangan masa lalu tentang kehidupan Sakura dan keluarganya kembali terbayang di kepalanya.

**Flash Back on**

"Tsunade a-aku mo-mohon, ja-jangan beritahu si-siapapun tentang ka-kami disini. Kalau me-mereka tahu tentang Sakura—"

"Aku tahu Harumi, kau tenang saja. Tak ada satupun orang lain yang tahu selain aku dan orang –orang kepercayaanku," potong Tsunade sembari melepaskan stetoskop yang digunakannya untuk memeriksa kondisi Harumi, sahabat baiknya. Harumi tersenyum senang mendengar kata Tsunade sahabatnya. Kemudian ia terbatuk, sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya menahan perih di tenggorokannya yang terasa seperti terbakar.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara lagi, tubuhmu belum pulih sepenuhnya apalagi kau habis melahirkan," lanjut Tsunade lagi.

"Hm…ba-bagaimana ke-keadaan Sa-Sakura? Aku ingin me-menggendongnya," pinta Harumi terbata-bata, tubuhnya masih sangat lemah akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya dan proses melahirkan yang sangat menguras energinya. Ia beruntung masih bisa selamat karena pertolongan Tsunade tapi keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk merawat bayinya. Ia sangat merindukan bayi mungil yang baru dilahirkannya beberapa hari lalu itu. Walaupun ia baru saja melahirkannya, Tsunade masih membatasi untuk menemui bayinya karena kondisinya yang belum memungkinkan. Sakura, begitu ia memanggil bayi mungil yang berambut sama dengannya itu memang terlahir _premature_. Kecelakaan yang ia dan suaminya alami saat berlibur ke tempat mendiang orang tuanya membuat putri pertamanya itu lahir sebelum waktunya.

"Tidak sekarang Harumi," Tsunade membelai rambut Harumi yang dulu sering diejeknya karena warnanya yang tak biasa itu.

"Tapi aku i-ingin me-menggendongnya, mendengar su-suaranya, dan aku sangat i-ingin…" suara Harumi tercekat di tenggorokannya, ia tahu kata terakhir itu tak mungkin bisa dilakukannya. Namun pikirannya tak mampu menghentikan lidahnya untuk mengucapkan kata itu. "…me-menyusuinya," kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Harumi hampir tak terdengar tapi sebagai seorang yang telah menjadi ibu Tsunade sangat paham apa yang Harumi rasakan. Dibawanya tubuh yang terbaring lemah itu kepelukannya. Berharap bisa membagi kesedihan bersama.

"Bersabarlah Harumi, kondisimu saat ini memang tidak memungkinkan untuk menyusui Sakura. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menyembuhkanmu. Aku janji!" bisik Tsunade di pelukan Harumi.

**Flash Back Off**

Tok…tok…tok.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu ruangannya mengembalikan Tsunade ke masa kini. Ia menyeka air matanya yang mengalir mengingat janji yang tak bisa ditepatinya. Perlahan ia merapikan kembali keadaannya yang sedikit kusut. Sebelum meminta orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya masuk.

"Ya…Masuk!"

Seorang wanita berpakaian putih-putih masuk keruangannya. Wanita itu menggenggam sebuah ponsel di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat dalam. Matanya basah akibat genangan air yang tak sanggup lagi dibendung oleh pelupuk matanya.

"Rin? Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade cemas saat melihat putri semata wayangnya menahan tangis. Pikirannya masih melayang pada Sakura, perasaannya mulai tak enak.

"Ibu! Sakura…"

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Tsunade begitu nama Sakura meluncur dari bibir Rin putrinya.

"Katakan Rin! Ada apa dengan Sakura?" Tsunade bangun dari mejanya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Rin.

"Ino tadi mengubungi Kakashi, ia mengatakan kalau Sakura mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang koma di rumah sakit," jelas Rin sambil terisak.

"INOOO…kenapa ia tak menghubungiku, kenapa malah Kakashi?" geram Tsunade. Ia merasa tidak dipentingkan oleh Ino, padahal ia dan Sakura telah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Ino takut ibu marah padanya."

"Bagaimana ia masih bisa berpikir tentang kemarahanku pada saat genting seperti ini?" suara Tsunade mulai meninggi. Tapi raut kekhawatirannya pada Sakura masih belum hilang.

"I…itu karena kecelakaan Sakura ada hubungannya dengan…dengan…" jelas Rin dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dengan siapa? Bicara yang jelas Rin, jangan buat ibu jadi marah juga padamu," Tsunade kesal karena Rin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dalam hati ia berjanji, siapapun yang menyakiti Sakura takakan pernah ia maafkan. Kalau perlu orang itu harus dihukum seberat-beratnya.

"Dengan Sasuke Uchiha."

"APA?"

"Iya bu, Sakura kesana sebenarnya ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke."

"Tapi Sakura tidak bilang—"

"Sakura takut ibu akan melarangnya lagi dan Sasuke akan pergi lagi seperti dulu. Makanya ia tak bilang pada ibu," jelas Rin. Ia memang merahasiakan tujuan Sakura ke kota pada ibunya. Awalnya ia memang menolak permintaan Sakura, tapi melihat kesungguhan gadis yang telah dianggap adiknya sendiri itu ia akhirnya luluh dan berharap semoga Sakura bisa menemukan cintanya di Konoha. Tetapi sepertinya keputusannya salah.

"Ssshhh…Uchiha! Lagi-lagi dia mempermainkan kehidupan keluarga Sakura," desis Tsunade. Ia melepaskan jubah dokternya dan stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya. Kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"Cepat katakan pada suamimu! Hari ini juga kita semua harus ke Konoha," pinta Tsunade sebelum keluar dari pintu pada Rin yang masih diam memikirkan Sakura.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Apa kau tidak ingat sama sekali pada keluargamu, Nona?" tanya dokter Kabuto pada gadis yang sejak tadi dipangil sebagai Hinata. Sementara gadis yang terbaring itu menggeleng lemah. Ia benar-benar pusing dan bingung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh orang-orang yang tak pernah merasa dikenalnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan Sasuke Uchiha? Apa anda mengenalnya?," tanya dokter itu lagi. Gadis itu menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya. Ya…hanya dia…hanya satu orang yang sangat dikenalnya di ruangan itu. Tapi kenapa orang itu malah seperti tak mengenalnya?. Ia memegang pelipisnya yang kembali berdenyut.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya anda jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Pelan-pelan saja," ujar dokter yang memeriksanya. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Akhirnya Dokter Kabuto pergi keluar ruangan diikuti oleh suster yang membawa kertas-kertas beralaskan papan tipis yang berisi tentang catatan kondisinya. Pusing kembali mendera gadis itu, ia berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian yang telah menimpanya. Sekilas bayangan Sasuke yang mengejarnya mulai mampir di kepalanya, dan suara Sasuke yang memanggil nama seseorang. Tapi nama yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya itu bukan Hinata.

Terdengar samar suara orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai keluarganya itu bertanya pada dokter Kabuto yang baru saja memeriksanya saat dokter itu mencapai pintu dan membukanya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya. Satu-satunya orang yang masih diingatnya. Orang itu berjalan mendekati ranjang rumah sakit tempatnya terbaring. Tak ada ekspresi yang dapat ditebak pada orang itu. Wajahnya sangat dingin dan kaku.

"Jadi…kau hanya ingat padaku, Hinata?" orang itu membuka suaranya saat ia sampai di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku Hinata, Sasuke?" gadis itu malah balik bertanya. Heran karena justru Sasuke malah memanggilnya dengan nama gadis yang tak dikenalnya, sementara ia yakin bahwa Hinata bukanlah namanya. Ia jadi ragu, siapa yang hilang ingatan sebenarnya disini. Walaupun ia memang masih belum ingat dengan namanya yang sebenarnya, tapi ia tetap teguh bahwa namanya bukan Hinata.

"Ck, kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Hinata," ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia sebenarnya muak dengan gadis ini karena gadis inilah yang menyebabkan ia kembali dipisahkan dengan Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengenalku Sasuke?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kita baru saja bertemu sekali beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan jangan membalikkan pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lain yang tak penting," ujar Sasuke ketus. Ia makin yakin gadis ini pandai bersandiwara di balik wajah polosnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar telah melupakanku," gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu memalingkan wajahnya berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Hatinya sakit menyadari Sasuke kini telah melupakannya, bahkan mengatakan tak mengenalnya. Padahal ia merasa telah mengenal Sasuke sangat lama.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat sembuh Hinata, karena pertunangan kita…akan kembali dilanjutkan," ada nada getir saat Sasuke mengucapkan ujung kalimatnya. Tapi lain yang terjadi dengan gadis didepannya, ia semakin bingung dengan pembicaraannya kali ini. Tak ada yang bisa ia mengerti, kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit. Bayangan-bayangan pesta pertunangan yang dibicarakan Sasuke berkelebat hebat dimemorinya.

"Aakkhh…"

Pekikan halus itu membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi pikirannya hanya pada Sakura kini kembali menatap gadis didepannya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Sasuke mendekat pada gadis yang saat ini sedang memegang kepalanya dan berteriak kesakitan di depannya.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi! Aakkhhh…" suara kesakitan itu keluar lagi dari bibir pucat gadis itu. Ia menggeliat ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sepertinya ia sangat kesakitan.

Sasuke memencet tombol merah disamping tempat tidur gadis itu dan tak beberapa lama kemudian beberapa orang suster dan dokter berlari datang ke ruangan itu. Dokter akhirnya menyuntikkan obat penenang pada lengan gadis itu yang akhirnya mulai tenang dan terlelap.

"Saya harap anda jangan memaksa nona Hinata untuk mengingat kembali masa lalunya, Tuan. Kita harus bersabar untuk ini," jelas dokter Kabuto pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Baiklah Tuan! Sebaiknya kita biarkan nona Hinata istirahat."

Sasuke mengangguk sebelum keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dalam hati ia merasakan rasa sesal karena telah meragukan gadis yang nanti akan menjadi istrinya itu. Ia sadar gadis itu tidak bersalah. Dirinya dan gadis itu hanyalah korban dari keegoisan orang tua mereka. Yang akhirnya telah melibatkan gadis yang dicintainya dan ikut menjadi korban kekuasaan keluarganya.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Ibu!" Rin menyentuh pelan bahu Tsunade yang kini menatap pilu wajah Sakura yang tertidur dengan damai. Tsunade tak bergeming, ia mengusapkan tangan pucat Sakura ke pipinya. Berharap Sakura bisa merasakan betapa ia menyayanginya.

"Ibu!" panggil Rin lagi. Kali ini Tsunade menoleh.

"Ibu belum makan sejak kita datang semalam tadi, sebaiknya ibu makan dulu" ajak Rin khawatir dengan keadaan ibunya.

Tsunade menggeleng, lalu kembali mengusap tangan Sakura di genggamannya. "Ibu belum lapar, kau temani saja suamimu sana," tolak Tsunade.

"Aku baru saja selesai makan, Bu. Biar aku yang jaga Sakura disini. Rin tadi mau menunggu ibu katanya," ujar Kakashi yang baru muncul di balik pintu. Ia memeluk Rin dan mencium pipi istrinya itu sekilas.

"Jadi kau juga belum makan Rin?" tanya Tsunade terkejut.

Rin menggeleng. "Aku ingin makan bersama ibu, sudah lama kita tak makan berdua," ujar Rin manja.

"Kau ini kan sudah punya suami, masih saja manja pada ibu," Tsunade menyentil kening putrinya.

"Aaww…ibu, sakit tahu. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi," Rin meringis, bibirnya mengerucut, ngambek.

"Apanya yang bukan anak kecil? Masih manja begitu, apa kau tidak malu sama suamimu, eh?" kata Tsunade melirik Kakashi yang terkekeh melihat kelakuan istrinya.

"Sudahlah bu, turuti saja maunya," kata Kakashi menengahi mertua dan istrinya itu. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya di depan bibir dan berkata pada Tsunade yang lebih menyerupai bisikan. "Dari pada dia mewek disini. Hehehe…"

"Kakashi…kau jangan ikut-ikutan!" Rin berteriak kesal pada suaminya yang ikut-ikutan seperti ibunya.

"Ya…ya, ayo cepat," seru Tsunade akhirnya berjalan ke pintu keluar diikuti oleh Rin yang mencibir pada Kakashi. Ia hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah istrinya yang masih manja itu.

Kakashi mengambil posisi Tsunade tadi disamping Sakura. "Sakura, kau lihat kakakmu itu? Dia sepertinya merindukanmu. Sampai-sampai ibu jadi korbannya kali ini."

Kakashi merasa aneh saat mendengar aduannya pada Sakura. Ia sebelumnya tak pernah seperti ini, kehidupannya dulu sangat kaku dan dingin. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Rin dengan segala kepolosan dan sifat manjanya. Rin membuat ia merasa dibutuhkan, disayangi, dicintai dan mencintai.

"Cepatlah sadar Sakura! Semuanya merindukanmu," ujar Kakashi pelan.

Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah buku dalam tas kecil yang melingkar di pahanya. Memandang Sakura sesaat dan tersenyum, beberapa saat setelah itu ia telah tenggelam dalam buku yang selalu dibawanya untuk mengusir kebosanan seperti saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

okay...okay...aku tahu...aku tahu...ini semakin gaje saja...tapi ku harap readers sekalian mau membacanya, karena kepala ku mumet n' tumpul ide setelah lama tidak membuat fic lagi...mudah2an chap depan lebih baik lagi n' aku mohon berikan kritik dan saran di kotak review agar aku bisa tahu pendapat readers semua tentang fic gaje ku ini dan letak kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini...

maaf juga karena chap ini sasusakunya sdikit bahkan naruto sama sekali ngak ada -_-'

for F.E.P.S thanks ya udah baca, smoga kamu ngak kecewa dngan kelanjutan fic ini :)

btw apa kpanjangan dari F.E.P.S? penasaran sich...hehe :P**  
**


	6. Chapter 6 : Kenangan Di bawah 'Sakura'

Hai...hai :)

Aku datang lagi, kali ini update kilat ngak? *untuk membayar keterlambatan chap2 yang lalu2*

aku berterimakasih banget buat Nee-chan ku yang dah ngebantu ngebeta n' memperkuat maksud dari chapter ini...

Oke! Mari langsung saja, smoga chapter ini ngak mengecewakan :)

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : SasuSaku slight SasuHina, NaruHina

**Genre :** Romance / Drama

**Warning :** AU, OOC (banget), gaje (?), ide pasaran, typo (maybe)

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Chapter 6**

**Kenangan di bawah 'Sakura'**

.

.

"Tsunade!" panggilan seseorang membuat Tsunade menghentikan acara makannya bersama Rin di kantin rumah sakit. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan kemudian seulas senyum terkembang di sudut bibirnya.

"Orochimaru!" serunya pelan. Orang yang dipanggil Orochimaru itu datang mendekat ke meja ibu dan anak itu. Rambut panjangnya menguntai lurus sampai ke balik punggungnya. Matanya menyipit karena senyum –tidak, lebih tepatnya seringai aneh yang menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat.

"Tsunade, sudah kuduga itu kau!" ujar Orochimaru dengan setelah sampai di meja Tsunade. Ia mengambil sembarang kursi di sekitar situ untuk tempatnya duduk. Tsunade tersenyum tipis tanpa menghentikan acara makannya. Sementara Rin bengong di tempatnya melihat kenalan ibunya dengan wajah aneh ditambah seringainya yang mengerikan. Sendok yang berisi suapan terakhirnya pun masih menggantung di tangannya.

"Lalu siapa gadis manis ini?" tanya Orochimaru menoleh pada Rin dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya yang ditangkap oleh Rin seperti senyum para penculik gadis-gadis muda. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Rin bergidik, ia hanya menatap lelaki yang mungkin sepantaran ibunya itu dengan nanar dan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Dia putriku."

"Oow…Halo, Rin! Aku Orochimaru," sapa Orochimaru sembari memandang lekat wajah Rin, dan mulai mengeluarkan senjata gombalannya. "Uhm…Kau gadis yang sangat cantik," ujarnya kemudian sembari menjilat bibir bawahnya yang meyakinkan Rin kalau orang ini benar-benar seperti penculik gadis-gadis muda.

"Jangan kaukeluarkan rayuanmu kunomu pada anakku. Dia sudah menikah," serobot Tsunade.

Rin tersenyum paksa, tak menyangka ibunya punya kenalan seperti Orochimaru. "Ha-halo Tuan Orochimaru!" balas Rin kikuk.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Tsunade _to the point_.

"Aku bekerja di sini," jawab Orochimaru.

"Tak kusangka, maniak ular sepertimu bisa bekerja di rumah sakit sebesar ini," kata Tsunade mengejek.

"Khekeke…kau memang tak pernah berubah, selalu merendahkanku, Tsunade-_chaan_~~," seru Orochimaru kembali mengeluarkan seringainya. Tsunade mendelik tajam pada Orochimaru saat kata yang selalu digunakannya untuk menggoda Tsunade dulu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Rin menatap risih pada orang yang baru saja mengganggu acara makannya bersama ibu tercinta. Selera makannya langsung menguap mendengar embel-embel '_chan_' yang diberikan orang itu pada ibunya. Tapi ada hal yang lebih mengerikan di depannya, membuat Rin menelan ludah yang masih tersangkut di tenggorokan. Orochimaru menoleh pada Rin, ia kembali menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan seringai aneh yang lebih menyerupai wajah seorang penjahat di mata Rin.

"Dan kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya Orochimaru yang kini telah beralih pada Tsunade lagi. Kemudian matanya menyipit dan seulas senyum tipis mengembang di sudut bibirnya. "Jangan bilang kalau "Si Penulis Mesum" itu kambuh lagi."

Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar Orochimaru menyebutkan julukan ini. Dia tahu julukanyang dimaksud Orochimaru itu pasti ayahnya. Julukan itu ternyata memang sudah lama melekat pada ayahnya yang notabennya adalah penulis buku yang sangat digemari oleh suaminya. Entah apa yang membuat suaminya sangat tergila-gila dengan buku itu ia tak tahu karena ayahnya sendiri bahkan suaminya Kakashi melarang keras dirinya untuk melihat isi buku tersebut. Dia memang tak suka membaca hal-hal yang bersifat fiksi seperti itu –sama seperti ibunya Tsunade– jadi ia tak pernah menggubris buku yang menjadi hal tak penting baginya itu.

"Tidak! Dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke luar negeri seperti biasanya," jelas Tsunade.

"Haha…Ternyata dia masih suka melakukan hal seperti itu. Kalau kau kesepian silahkan saja hubungi aku." Sudut bibir Orochimaru terangkat, mengeluarkan seringainya yang membuat Rin kembali bergidik.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Tsunade menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam pada orang yang seenak jidatnya menggangu acara makannya. Dia sendiri tidak berubah dengan sifat gombalnya itu, malah mengata-ngatai orang lain.

"Ya, sudah kalau kau tak mau. Aku 'kan hanya menawarkan saja," balas Orochimaru cemberut, kemudian wajahnya berpaling pada Rin yang berada di kanannya. "Tawaranku juga berlaku untukmu, Manis."

Rin tersedak minumannya saat Orochimaru melancarkan gombalannya padanya. Ternyata laki-laki tua ini selain mengerikan juga sudah lupa dengan umurnya yang mulai bangkotan. Sebuah jitakan keras sukses bersarang di kepala Orochimaru yang diiringi dengan suara kesakitan dari orang yang punya kepala.

"Tsunade! Kenapa memukulku?" ringis Orochimaru.

"Sudah kubilang jangan-ganggu-putriku," ujar Tsunade dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Khekeke…Galakmu juga masih belum hilang," ujar Orochimaru sembari mengusap kepalanya. "Jadi siapa yang sakit di sini?" tanyanya kemudian, wajahnya kini kembali serius. Tak ada lagi seringai dan senyum mengerikan di wajahnya.

"Putriku yang lain, dia mengalami kecelakaan saat ia baru sampai di kota ini."

"Benarkah? Tragis sekali. Tapi tenang saja Rumah Sakit ini yang terhebat di kota ini. Putrimu pasti cepat sembuh." Orochimaru menyemangati.

"Hm…Terima kasih, aku harap juga begitu," jawab Tsunade mengangguk. Rin tersenyum sedikit berharap ucapan teman ibunya itu benar adanya. 'Ternyata laki-laki tua ini baik juga,' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku lupa harus memberi makan Manda," ujar Orochimaru sembari melihat arloji perak di tangan kirinya.

Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar nama yang disebut Orochimaru tadi. "Manda? Jangan bilang kaujuga membawanya ke sini?" tebak Tsunade ragu.

Orochimaru tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, "Aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpa dia. Khekeke…ya sudah aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi," ujarnya kemudian sabil mengedipkan matanya pada Tsunade dan Rin. Sementara Tsunade hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kepergian teman sejawatnya yang aneh itu.

"Ibu! Manda itu istrinya?" tanya Rin setengah berbisik pada ibunya kemudian.

"Bukan."

"Jadi?"

"Ularnya," jawab Tsunade singkat yang diiringi Rin yang sweatdrop di tempat.

~~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Seminggu sudah Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata terbaring lemah di rumah sakit yang sama. Mereka bertukar raga. Jiwa Sakura kini menempati raga Hinata sedangkan jiwa Hinata kini menempati raga Sakura. Dan tentu saja tidak ada orang yang mengetahui hal ini bahkan Sakura dan Hinata sendiri—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Kondisi Sakura—yang kini ditempati jiwa Hinata—tak kunjung membaik, bahkan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Sasuke seringkali mengunjungi Sakura. Namun ia hanya mampu melihat dari depan pintu kamar Sakura saja. Ia sebenarnya ingin masuk ke kamar itu dan memeluk Sakuranya. Namun tentu saja Sasuke tidak bisa leluasa karena ia harus menjalankan perintah bodoh dari Sang Kakek untuk menemani Hinata—yang kini ditempati jiwa Sakura.

Setiap hari ia hanya memandangi Sakura dari jauh, berharap bisa segera melihat _emerald_ yang masih tertutup itu. Namun akal sehatnya masih menang atas kekuasaan tubuhnya, ia tak mau membuat keributan hanya karena Tsunade yang tak suka akan dirinya. Ia lebih memilih menjauh agar Sakura bisa tenang dikelilingi keluarga yang menyayanginya.

"Sakura…maafkan aku," Sasuke bergumam pelan di depan pintu kamar rawat Sakura.

"Kak Sasuke?" Sentuhan tangan seseorang di punggungnya membuat ia menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Hanabi, adiknya Hinata.

"Kakak! Sedang apa disini? Apa ada temanmu yang sakit di kamar ini?" tanya gadis mungil itu menatapnya penasaran.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya gadis ini lagi, bingung dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang tidak seperti sedang melihat seorang teman yang sakit.

"Di dalam ada keluarganya," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia menatap gadis kecil itu dengan seksama. Sifat gadis ini sangat mirip dengan Sakuranya yang dulu, selalu periang dan perhatian. Tapi wajahnya mengingatkan Sasuke dengan Hinata. Dan ia benci mengingat itu, bukan karena ia benci dengan Hinata tapi ia tak suka teringat akan perintah egois sang Kakek yang telah memporak-porandakan kehidupan cintanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya gadis itu karena tatapan intens dari Sasuke membuatnya risih.

"Tidak! Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kak Hinata hari ini akan pulang. Kata dokter sebaiknya kakak dirawat di rumah untuk membantunya mengingat memorinya yang hilang," jelas gadis kecil itu dengan ekspresi yang berubah-ubah setiap kali ia berbicara. Kelihatan sekali kalau gadis di depannya ini sangat senang dengan kepulangan kakak perempuannya itu. Melihat Hanabi mengingatkannya kembali pada Sakura, membuat Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang. Tapi ternyata Hanabi dapat membaca perubahan gerak-gerik Sasuke yang gelisah setiap kali ia membicarakan Hinata.

"Kakak tidak senang kalau kak Hinata boleh pulang?" tanya gadis itu setelah mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya tentang keadaan Hinata.

"Sasuke?" belum sempat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi, seorang gadis pirang keluar dari kamar rawat Sakura. Sasuke membalikkan badannya.

"Ino?"

"Kenapa kautidak masuk?"

"Kautahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana sikap Tsunade padaku." Sasuke melirik sebentar ke dalam ruang rawat Sakura melalui celah pintu yang dibuka Ino. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Ino yang masih berdiri di sisi pintu. "Aku tak mau Sakura sedih kalau mendengar Tsunade mengusirku karena ia membenciku. Melihat Sakura dari sini saja sudah cukup bagiku. Aku harap Sakura segera sadar, dan jika itu terjadi aku mohon kaumau memberitahuku Ino," lanjutnya.

"Hm." Ino mengangguk. Sementara Hanabi hanya menatap dua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan pandangan bingung. Tapi sejurus kemudian tangan Sasuke mengamit jemarinya mengajak ia pergi kembali ke kamar Hinata.

"Ayo, Hanabi! Kita lihat kakakmu." Hanabi mengangguk.

Ino hanya menatap kepergian dua orang yang berbeda usia itu sampai punggung mereka menghilang di belokan ujung.

"Aku harap kali ini semua akan baik-baik saja. Sakura…cepatlah sadar," gumamnya pelan.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Darimana saja kau, Hanabi? Bantu Ibu membereskan barang-barang kakakmu," gerutu Sanami karena putrinya tak membantu sama sekali.

"Aku cuma ke kantin sebentar, Bu! Kak Hinata minta dibelikan coklat dan jus tomat."

Sanami mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hanabi tidak salah, Bu. Aku yang memintanya, tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali makan coklat," bela gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tersenyum sumringah. Walaupun hati kecilnya masih sangat meragukan tentang kisah hidupnya yang baru ini tetapi kini ia menerima saja apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Menganggap wanita paruh baya yang cantik didepannya ini sebagai ibunya sendiri, si kecil mungil yang sedang duduk di samping ranjangnya ini sebagai adiknya dan dua orang laki-laki yang mirip tetapi beda usia sangat jauh itu sebagai kakak laki-lakinya dan ayahnya. Dan satu lagi orang yang membuatnya menerima semua ini. Menganggap Sasuke Uchiha sebagai calon tunangannya. Namun di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia masih merasa bahwa ia bukanlah bagian dari keluarga ini. Ia masih merasa seperti orang asing yang baru datang dari dimensi antah berantah di keluarga ini, dan sebuah nama yang selalu terngiang samar di kepalanya.

"Eh, bukannya kau tak suka makanan yang pahit seperti itu Hinata?" tanya Sanami.

"Iya, aku saja heran waktu kakak minta belikan makanan itu, bukan snack jagung seperti biasanya, 'kan kakak sendiri yang bilang kalau snack jagung itu mengingatkan kakak pada seseorang," Hanabi menelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mendekatkan wajah pada kakaknya.

"Sebenarnya siapa orang itu, Kak?" tanya gadis kecil itu setengah berbisik. Sang kakak mengernyitkan keningnya, tak tahu harus jawab apa. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan snack jagung apalagi pada orang yang dimaksud Hanabi. Tadi pagi saat ia memandang pohon Sakura yang mulai bermekaran di halaman rumah sakit mengingatkannya pada memori yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke dan makanan manis dengan variasi asam dan pahit itu. Tapi ingatan itu hanya samar, tidak terlihat jelas.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku lupa, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makanan ini," elaknya.

KRIIEETTT…

Perlahan pintu kamar itu terbuka.

"Eh, Sasuke? Kapan kau datang?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang kalau Kak Sasuke tadi datang, tapi katanya mau ke toilet dulu, maaf ya, Kak." Hanabi nyengir karena melupakan pesan Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinata?"

"Uhm…sudah lebih baik."

"Sayang! Sebaiknya ibu keluar dulu memeriksa administrasimu apa sudah selesai atau belum," ujar Sanami setelah menutup resleting koper pakaian yang tadi dibereskannya. Ia mengerling pada putrinya itu dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ayo Hanabi, temani Ibu."

"Eh, tapi aku masih mau disini, Bu," rengek Hanabi.

"Hanabi…Ayo-cepat-temani-Ibu," ulang Sanami menekankan setiap kata-katanya. Giginya bertaut, matanya melotot menatap putri bungsunya itu. Melihat hal itu Hanabi tau ini adalah perintah mutlak ibunya.

"I-iya, Bu!" jawab Hanabi takut-takut. Ibunya memang seram kalau sudah marah. Kemudian ia menoleh kakaknya di tempat tidur. "Kakak aku tinggal dulu ya!"

Sang kakak mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah senyum tipis sembari menatap kepergian dua wanita yang mengaku sebagai keluarganya itu dengan senyuman. Kini hanya tinggal dirinya dan Sasuke dalam ruangan itu.

"Hinata!" panggilan Sasuke kepadanya membuat ia menyadari kalau masih ada satu orang lagi di ruangan itu bersamanya. Seseorang yang terasa sudah sangat dikenalnya sejak lama tapi ia bingung dan heran, jutru orang ini saja yang bersikap dingin padanya.

"Ya," jawab Sakura—yang kini berada di raga Hinata.

"Kau suka coklat dan jus tomat? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke menatap makanan yang berada di genggaman Sakura.

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Entah kenapa ketika aku memandang pohon sakura itu," Sakura menolehkan pandangannya pada jendela yang memperlihatkan pohon Sakura di samping gedung rumah sakit. "…aku jadi ingat sebuah memori tentang coklat, jus tomat dan kau, Sasuke," lanjutnya kembali memandang Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya diam menatap gadis didepannya. "Tapi…aku tidak ingat kapan dan dimana kejadian itu? Apa kita pernah mempunyai kenangan tentang itu, Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu menatap mata gelap Sasuke yang sepekat malam, berharap menemukan suatu jawaban disana.

Namun Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengannya itu bingung, pikirannya berkecamuk 'Bagaimana bisa Hinata tahu tempat kenangannya bersama Sakura dan makanan yang membuat ia jatuh cinta pada Sakura dulu? Dan satu-satunya makanan manis yang disukainya. Ia yakin hanya Sakura yang mengetahui hal ini, karena waktu itu hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Ia pun hanya mau memakan coklat itu di depan Sakura saja, lagipula itu jika didampingi dengan jus tomat kesukaannya. Tapi kenapa Hinata bisa mengetahuinya? Apakah Sakura yang menceritakannya? Tidak-tidak, Sakura belum pernah bertemu dengan Hinata.'

Karena Sasuke hanya diam saja akhirnya gadis di depannya itu kembali membuka suara dan mengalihkan pertanyaannya. 'Mungkin Sasuke juga tak ingat', pikirnya.

"Uhm…Sasuke? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn." Sasuke tersentak, lalu mengangguk.

"Sejak aku sadar, aku tak pernah melihatmu tersenyum, dan matamu selalu terlihat sendu. Apa kau punya masalah? Atau—" Sakura mengambil nafas dalam sejenak, agak takut mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini berkutat di kepalanya "Atau kau terpaksa ya bertunangan denganku?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari mulutnya. Pertanyaan yang selalu berputar di pikirannya, sejak ia bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke setelah ia siuman dari tidur panjangnya. Dan juga ingatan samar Sasuke yang tersenyum hangat dan tulus saat ia berada di bawah pohon sakura membuat ia penasaran dengan kejadian sebenarnya sebelum ia koma.

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Pertanyaan itu memang tepat pada sasarannya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menjawab iya dan mengatakan semua hal yang menjadi keberatannya pada gadis di depannya ini. Bagaimana hubungan sepihak ini telah menghancurkan cintanya, telah mencelakai gadisnya dan kini telah meluluhlantakkan impiannya bersama Sakura. Tapi ia hanya menggeleng, tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajah dinginnya dan bibirnya terbuka mengatakan kata "tidak". Gadis itu tersenyum miris, ia dapat melihat kebohongan yang ditutupi oleh kata 'tidak' dari mata Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau segera siap-siap. Aku akan memanggil keluargamu yang lainnya," ujar Sasuke melangkah keluar menuju pintu.

"Hm." Gadis itu mengangguk, ia menatap punggung orang yang akan mendampingi sisa hidupnya nanti itu. Perlahan Kristal bening yang ditahannya di sudut matanya sedari tadi kini meluncur begitu saja.

'Kenapa kau berbohong Sasuke? Katakan saja kalau kau tak bahagia dengan pertunangan ini. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi diantara kita?' Sakura membatin. Ia bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun kecuali Sasuke.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Hati-hati di jalan Rin. Dan kau Kakashi jangan ngebut bawa mobil. Keselamatan anakku kutanggungkan kepadamu, " nasehat Tsunade pada Kakashi dan Rin yang akan kembali ke desa Kiri hari ini.

"Ya, baik ibu mertua. Akan kujaga ibu dari calon anakku ini dengan baik," ujar Kakashi sembari merangkul Rin di sampingnya. Rin melototkan matanya mendengar jawaban Kakashi. Sementara Kakashi nyengir tak jelas. Segaris merah tipis tergambar di pipi Rin, sekilas bayangan bayi-bayi kecil nan imut membayang di kepalanya.

"Bagus! Itu baru menantuku."

Mereka tak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit lama-lama dan lagi pula cuti libur yang diambil Kakashi juga sudah habis jadi mau tak mau Rin juga harus pulang. Tapi Tsunade tetap bersikeras untuk bertahan di kota. Ia ingin menjaga putrinya yang saat ini masih belum sadarkan diri. Begitu juga dengan Ino.

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke luar. Di depan pintu masuk utama sudah menunggu mobil Kakashi yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke desa Kiri. Kakashi mulai memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke bagasi mobil. Sementara itu Ino menarik tangan Rin agak ke sudut pintu.

"Ehm…Kak Rin, berarti kalian akan berdua saja di rumah 'kan?" bisik Ino pada.

Rin mengangguk "Lalu?"

"Kau bisa lancar memulai proyek selanjutnya dengan Kak Kakashi di rumah tanpa ada gangguan dari ibu Tsunade."

Rin menatap Ino bingung, "Maksudmu? Proyek apa?"

"Memberikan Ibu Tsunade cucu agar ia tak uring-uringan lagi memikirkan Sakura," jawab Ino yang membuat Rin memerah seketika.

"I-ino…Ja-jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh?"

"Rin! Ayo, sebaiknya kita cepat agar tidak sampai kemalaman di desa," panggil Kakashi yang sudah selesai dengan urusan barang-barang.

"I-iya," jawab Rin membalas panggilan Kakashi. Kemudian ia menyalami ibunya dan Ino.

Sebelum mobil itu berangkat Ino berteriak kencang yang kembali membuat Rin memerah. "Sukses ya proyeknya, Kak Rin."

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang diteriakan Ino. "Proyek apa, Rin?" tanyanya pada Rin. Sementara itu Rin telah memerah bahkan sampai ke telinganya pun ikut memerah.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa?" jawabnya masih melayangkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu? Apa kau sakit, Sayang?" Kakashi meletakkan tangannya di dahi Rin. "Uhm…tidak panas," gumamnya.

"Su-dah! Ka-kau konsentrasi saja menyetir. Aku tak mau mati sebelum punya anak."

Ops…Rin keceplosan, dia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, perlahan dia menoleh pada Kakashi yang kini tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang ingin cepat-cepat punya anak, baiklah! Kalau begitu kita harus berusaha lebih keras," ujarnya tersenyum senang.

"Ka-kau jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam," teriak Rin meninju bahu Kakashi ringan.

"Tenang saja! Sampai di rumah nanti aku cuma mau satu macam saja kok," balas Kakashi mengedipkan satu matanya.

Rin menelan ludah yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. 'Mati aku!' batinnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

uhm...gimana chapter ini? smoga ngak mengecewakan. Aku tau chapter ini memang tak ada romance SasuSaku-nya, karena saat ini Sakura-yang berada di raga Hinata- masih belum menyadari kalau dia adalah Sakura, tapi ingatan2 samar itu mungkin akan membantunya menemukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarga Sakura dulu? semoga bisa terjawab di chapter depan yang mungkin akan ku update minggu depan :D

Aku buat disini Orochimaru sangat OOC...(baca:ramah) n' semoga cerita ringan Kakashi n' Rin bisa menggantikan romance SasuSaku buat chapter ini...(maaf skali lagi buat SasuSaku Lovers)

PS ntuk SasuSaku lovers : klo mau mbaca fic ku yang first love chap 8 full of SasuSaku romance :) #promosi dikit :P

for **sakura-chan** : ini udah update, ngak lama kan? arigatou ya dah mbaca :) R n R' lagi? :D

n' ntuk : echan **rchrt**, anka-chan **4ntk4-ch4n**, **Uchiha Eky-cha**n, mya Nee-chan **AmarilisBlossom**, n' **Sha-chan anime lover** arigatou dah mbaca n' reviewnya dah ku bales lewat PM

.

.

.

okey, minna-san...tolong tinggalkan jejak berupa review ya :)

agar aku tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini, agar aku tetap semangat buat ngelanjutinnya :D **  
**


End file.
